It Was
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is the sequel to Darn Liar and One More Night, I suggest reading those two to follow along with what is going on. It has been two months since Jane and Maura have spoken, everyone is feeling the after effects of the two 'breaking up'. Maura is finally moving on but will Jane try and intervene. This is a chapter story and should conclude as a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had the intention of putting this out sooner but I have been extremely sick to where I have had to call into work and I never call into work, I am still extremely weak so if for this first chapter sucks I am blaming it on illness. This will be a chapter story to concluded One More Night and the sequel Darn Liar. I hope you all enjoy this…I don't own anything accept for my original character. This story is inspired by the song It Was by Chely Wright…**

Two months had gone by since Jane and Maura had spoken, it was two weeks before Jane started going back to Sunday dinner. And even then at those dinners the two didn't speak, everyone knew something was up especially when the two weren't calling themselves best friends any more.

It was now another Sunday dinner, Jane, Frankie, Angela, Frost, Korsak and Tommy with baby TJ were at Maura's house getting ready for dinner. The noise level of the house told you it was full, but all noise stopped when Maura walked in. She was dressed in a little black dress that allowed her chest to be on display along with a pair of black heels that would be categorized as fuck me heels. Maura looked gorgeous, but when doesn't she.

"Got pretty dressed up for Sunday dinner?" Jane asked everyone stood silent that was the first thing that they had heard spoken to the other and it wasn't a nice remark.

"That is because I am going out on a date tonight." Maura replied.

"Oh, Maura I didn't know you were going out. I can leave you a made up plate for later if you'd like?" Angela jumped in hoping to defuse any statement Jane was going to make.

"That is fine Angela, I am sure I will be full from dinner tonight." Maura smiled a genuine smile.

"So who is the lucky guy tonight?" Jane asked this time shock was on every ones face due to them all catching the innuendo of the question. Before Maura could respond the doorbell rang causing her to jump, a huge smile plastered on Maura's face as she went to answer the door.

Everyone else stood glancing at one another but all stopped and stared at Jane, the detective was seething, anger, jealousy and a ton of other emotions were written all over her face.

AT THE DOOR…

"Hello." Maura said as she smiled at her date.

"Wow! You look amazing, Maura. Better than amazing!"

"Thank you." The reply was whispered with a blush.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes let me just grab my jacket and purse."

"You don't need your purse I am paying for dinner." Maura smiled again at her date, she hadn't felt this giddy in a long time. Nodding in response she turned around and went to grab her jacket.

BACK WITH EVERYONE…

"You aren't going to let us meet him?" Jane asked with a bite of anger in every word, Maura was about to respond with anger as well but was stopped when Angela jumped in.

"Yes, do we get to meet him?" Angela asked with a smile showing Maura that the other occupants in the house were not angry with her.

"Let me go and ask." Maura replied as she glanced at Jane and went back to the door, a minute later Maura returned with her date. "Everyone this is Rachel O'Connell, my date." Some stood with shock on their faces others smiling not fazed with the idea of Maura dating a woman, while one other person in the group had a look of pure hatred.

Jane took in the other woman who she saw as a threat and as a challenge as it were, Rachel stood about her height and was well toned. She had curves and was skinny but not sickly so, she had long red hair that was cut meticulously. Dark green eyes, and light freckles underneath them. Jane couldn't lie the woman in front of her was beautiful; actually she looked like she had walked off a Victoria's Secret runway. Once breaking from her thoughts she noticed everyone was shaking Rachel's hand and talking to her, and that Maura had grabbed her jacket.

As Jane was about to speak she stopped when she noticed Maura going to put on her jacket, but Rachel jumping in and putting it on for her. The smile that Maura gave Rachel pierced Jane's heart, that smile was once only for her that smile was her smile. But as Jane continued to look on she realized that smile wasn't hers anymore, instantly Jane threw up her walls covering her emotions. Maura and Rachel left as they said goodbye to everyone, once away everyone began talking about the two while Jane sat the island with her beer in her hand and her heart in a blender.

In that one moment Jane fully realized that she had lost Maura that what she had with Maura was gone, that it was her one chance. That everything she had with Maura…well it was…

**A/N2: So that kind of ended like it was complete but it is not…there is a lot more to go! Let me know what you all think so far…all mistakes and the possible crappiness of this chapter I am blaming on illness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to say I know not many were happy with Maura moving on…for that I am sorry but I have this all wrote out in my head and many chapters written. The Rachel character is necessary for where I have this going, Jane has a lot of work to do she has a lot of soul searching. This is going to be a very long story and a rollercoaster of one. But I promise! This should end to every ones liking, so please stick with me! Thanks again!**

Jane sat on her couch watching the home shopping network with a beer in her hand; it had been three weeks since Maura introduced Rachel to everyone. In those three weeks Jane had learned Rachel is a firefighter, actually one of the best and from what the rumors were saying she was on her way to becoming a lieutenant. Gulping down the rest of her beer Jane began to let her thoughts race.

Maura was moving on and from what she could tell was extremely happy, she didn't want to ruin that happiness. But what could she do, looking down she saw Jo Friday laying on her phone book. Slowly picking it up she stopped at the page it was on, she never would have thought about it but as she thought back to what she did to Maura it all hit her. If she wanted Maura back she had to work on herself, grabbing her cell phone she dialed the number in the phone book. The phone was answered by the third ring.

"Dr. Margaret Petterson's office how may I help you?" The chipper voice asked taking a deep breath Jane took the bull by the horns.

"I would like to schedule my first appointment, I…I have been making a lot of mistakes and I need to…I need help." Jane stuttered as she let realization take over.

"Okay, what days and times are you available?"

"I am a homicide detective so I don't really have a lot but I can do early Sunday mornings." Standing up Jane begun to pace, she was nervous but at the same time felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Alright, how does seven a.m. on Sunday sound to you?" Again the chipper voice asked.

"Sounds great!"

"Great and what is your name and phone number to reach you by?"

"Jane Rizzoli and my number is 555-0555" Jane replied.

"Well Jane we hope to see you Sunday at seven a.m. if you find yourself having to meet sooner just call Margaret is willing to speak on the phone whenever she is needed."

"I believe I can hang in till Sunday, thanks."

"Any time, bye."

"Bye." Jane hung up the phone and sat down on her couch again, this time Jo Friday was awake and jumped into her lap. Petting Jo, Jane made a note of her appointment and told herself she had to fix what was wrong with her so she could get Maura back. She wasn't going to lose Maura forever, she was going to fight for her if it was the last thing she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So for the first two parts of this story One More Night and Darn Liar a guest was rather…aggressive in saying why is it all Jane's fault it was consensual wouldn't it be Maura's fault as well. First off, if you are an anonymous reviewer and you have questions please get an account on here because I can answer your questions easier. Secondly those first two stories are the start of a trilogy I am going somewhere with this, right now Jane is blaming herself but trust me Maura is going to have a realization as well. It is like real life it takes some time…so please lighten up. **

**Most stories on here they argue then bam are back together and having sex, well in real life that is not how it works. So I am trying to make this as realistic as I possibly can. Right now it is focusing on Jane but we will get to Maura after many chapters. But please trust me guys. I have this all written way ahead, I know what is going to happen and everything will be answered. If this came off as rude I am sorry but if I am to answer your questions I can't do it if you are anonymous and I am not going to just have them get back together so quickly…If you want them to just jump back into bed together then go read another story. I will take lack of reviews because of that but I like to think this is different than other stories…anyways I am done ranting. Please enjoy this update! **

Sunday 7a.m. Dr. Margaret Petterson's office

Jane sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, she didn't see anyone which was a sign telling her she was the first client of the day. As Jane took in more of the room she began rubbing her palms, a sign of her nervousness. While Jane was zoned out in her thoughts the doctor stood and watched her new patient for a moment, as she took the woman in the doctor knew that she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes!" Jane stood up and walked towards the woman she assumed was her doctor.

"This way please." Jane followed the woman through the doors and began registering the doctors appearance, she was about five six was around her mother's age and walked with an air of comfortable, authority but also with a great deal of welcoming and…acceptance.

Entering the doctor's office Jane took in the room and the wall lined with degrees, as Jane took the offered chair she began to feel her nervousness wash away. She also began to realize she called the right doctor.

"So Jane, why do you feel you needed therapy?" Margaret asked with a smile.

"A lot of things have happened recently, things that are my fault and I have realized that I need help." Jane stated as she got comfortable in the chair.

"Okay, where would you like to begin?"

"Don't you usually choose where to begin? Like start at my childhood and say everything goes back to a deep sexual want for my mother or father?" At this Margaret chuckled, it was definitely going to be a lot of work.

"That is all fabrication made up by television, if you would like we can start with your childhood or we can just start at the recent problems. See I need to start instilling where all of these problems have come from, where would you like to start?" Margaret smiled at her patient, who gave her a slight smile back.

"I don't really know."

"Okay, well how about this then when did the problems start the problems that have led you to be sitting her in my office?" Taking a deep breath Jane began telling the doctor everything, from the start of the 'relationship' with Maura to that very day.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

"And that's everything." Jane sighed as she took a sip of water that Margaret pointed out to her.

"Alright, so let me make sure I have taken this all in correctly. Maura 'was' your best friend then over time that friendship turned into a sexual relationship with no establishment as to what was going on between you two or where it was going?" Jane nodded for which caused Margaret to go further. "Then one night you showed up to her place and you to engaged in sex, for which once done and she had fallen asleep you left." Again Jane nodded.

"After that Maura left for two weeks, when she came back the two of you engaged in a heated argument for which Maura mostly did the…arguing. Two months went by where you to do not speak then out of nowhere she introduces a new girlfriend to everyone, which then made you call me."

"Pretty fucked up right, doc?"

"Yes, it is rather fucked up." Jane sat shocked which caused Margaret to chuckle.

"I am a grown adult who uses language as well, and also it is how you speak Jane. Speaking the way you do will allow me to connect with you because it will allow you to open up to me comfortably due to you seeing me as an equal." Nodding Jane took in what her doctor was saying and waited for more.

"From what I can tell you have commitment issues, where that stems from I do not know…yet. With you being here I am going to safely assume that you wish to fix your issues so you can be what Maura would consider a possible mate again. From what you have told me it sounds like at one time Maura loved you, she loved you deeply and she didn't feel as though you loved her or felt as though she was worth loving. She felt used and betrayed and for that she is very angry and just trying to move on and be happy."

"I will not guarantee you sitting here and finally working out your problems will get Maura back, but maybe doing this now will help you meet someone who will make you happy. I will not guarantee this because I do not know Maura and I do not know where she is at emotionally but I would like the opportunity to help you, Jane."

"I would like the opportunity for you to help me as well, and I know that this might not win Maura back but…I just…I just want to know what is wrong with me and why I hurt her so bad." Jane stated, the two then smiled at one another and stood, they shook hands and Margaret led her out.

"Here is my cellphone, and home phone numbers call me whenever you need to. We can make Sundays at seven a standing appointment."

"Sounds good."

"Jane, it will be okay. No matter what happens it will be okay you are getting help now that is what matters." Margaret stated as Jane began to walk away, the two smiled at one another again as Jane finally walked out of the door. The doctor walked back into her office and sat down, as she began to close Jane's file she spoke allowed.

"This Maura must be something else."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing but Rachel O'Connell and Dr. Margaret Petterson. I am taking some stuff from season three as this goes along, you will pick up on that along the way but it will only be small things until we get to a certain part of the story then pretty much an entire episode…well not the entire thing but a big…bang of it will be involved. ENJOY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

It was Jane's fourth therapy session, one month had went by since she started meeting with Dr. Petterson and Jane had felt she was making great strides, that was until the most recent case.

"So Jane, how has your week been?" Instantly Margaret picked up on Jane's annoyance and anger.

"Well, we had a case a bad one and…it was horrible." Jane stated as she looked off in a daze.

"The case or something else?"

"Both." Silence set in as Margaret waited for Jane to speak further. "I can't discuss my cases but it was a bad one…a real bad one and working with Maura. We stopped speaking you know and I put an effort to start communication like you said, at least at work talking again and she…everything was so cold and disconnected. Yesterday, when we wrapped up the case I went down to the morgue to thank her for her help. You know extend that olive branch like you said, when I got down there she was wearing a new dress and she looked…God she looked beautiful."

"What happened to send you in a tail spin, Jane?" Margaret asked as she took in Jane's posture, her language and everything else she could.

"I asked her why she was all dressed up, she said it was none of my business but if I must know she had a date with Rachel. They have been dating for over a month and from Frost, Korsak, Frankie and my Ma have been saying the two are really serious. My ma said she went into the kitchen one morning to make breakfast and Rachel came down the stairs, what does that tell you." Jane sat the last bit as she rubbed her palms, something Margaret was picking up as being a nervous habit. "Anyways, as I was about to leave the morgue Rachel walked in. They kissed right there in front of me and…it felt like someone had jabbed a fucking knife into my chest or shot me at point blank range. Both feelings I know so I can say that is what it felt like….I just…I saw them and it…"

"Reminded you of when Maura would kiss you? When Maura would smile at you and give you attention?"

"Yes, I love her…I do I love her more than anything and anyone and seeing her giving that smile…those looks to someone else it kills me inside." Now looking down Jane tried to hold back the tears inside, Margaret recognizing what was happening grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Jane.

Jane took the box and stared at it, as memories came back to her anger began to seep out and she snapped. Throwing the box across the room Jane wanted to scream, Margaret stayed sitting not showing any sort of emotion.

"What does she have? What does Rachel have that I don't?" Jane begged for an answer as she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last few chapters have been Jane centric but I am doing this so we can get to the base issue see what it is that has been giving Jane all of these problems. But don't worry Maura's issues will come to light but not yet that is many chapters away, to make this more understandable right now we are Jane centric as I stated but once the first climax of the story happens it will turn Maura centric and during each of these there will be a sprinkle of others thoughts and opinions. I hope that clears some things up.**

**This chapter is going to be Jane's first break through so it will be very emotional for Jane at the end of this chapter and she will appear out of character but you would be to if you finally broke down. Oh, and I don't know who all has seen The Sopranos but the tissue box being thrown during therapy is seen often in that show so that is where the idea came from. I love that show Lorraine Bracco *wonders off mentally*…anyways…here is the update! **

"Last week there was some outburst that involved throwing my tissue box across the room." Margaret started off as she looked at Jane, the latter of the two nodded. "I believe we have reached a point where I ask you about your childhood, specifically about your parent's relationship growing up?"

"Well, they were happy I mean they argued like any other couple." Jane shrugged not picking up on what was going on.

"They are divorced?"

"Yes."

"So they weren't so happy?"

"Maybe not…" Jane moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"Tell me about your parents together and separately."

"Umm…Well like I said they argued but they always seemed happy." Jane stated trying to figure out where this questioning was going.

"Do you remember a specific argument from your childhood that they had?"

"Not really, well there is one. I was sixteen it was late at night I was supposed to be in bed but I couldn't sleep so I went down to get something to drink…"

_Jane walked down the stairs slowly trying to not make too much noise, as she reached the kitchen she stopped and hid behind a wall. Her parents stood in the kitchen and appeared to be having a heated discussion._

"_What does it matter Frank, she is our daughter." Angela hissed anger lacing her words._

"_No daughter of mine will be doing those types of things." Frank said vehemently._

"_Frank we don't even know if she is, so why argue about it. If she is there is nothing we can do to change it." Jane listened and peeked out trying to figure out why they were talking about her, her mother seemed like she was at a loss while her father was moving around aggressively._

"_Don't know if she is! Please Angela! Don't tell me you haven't seen the way she acts or how she acts when that Jennifer DeLuca is around! I will not have a lesbian for a daughter…I won't have it!" Frank seethed as he stood in front of Angela rage rippling off of him._

_Jane quickly but quietly went back up the stairs and shut her door silently, she slipped into bed and looked out her bedroom window. Tears that rarely spilled from her eyes begun to break through, that night Jane prayed and swore she would not act on her feelings._

PRESENT DAY…

"You heard your parents arguing about your sexuality?"

"Yeah…"

"You idolized your father, wanted to make him proud?" Jane could only nod.

"It sounds like to me after that night you realized if you acted on your feelings that you would disappoint your father, someone that you wanted guidance and acceptance from. And when you saw that you wouldn't get it if you came out you instead put your feelings aside and only did what he would approve of." Again Jane could only nod, this time Margaret stood up and sat down in the chair beside Jane and took a hold of the woman's hands. Jane tried to pull away but Margaret wouldn't let her.

"You put your feelings away and dove into reckless and loveless relationships but that all changed when you met Maura, you saw someone you could actually love and that scared you. So you found yourself keeping her in the friend zone as it were, then one day you acted on your feelings but you figured that if you left it at just sex you could still be the perfect daughter. You could still live up to your fathers standards, but something you have not realized and have not accepted is that there is nothing wrong with you and the only one you should be impressing is yourself." As Margaret finished Jane was sobbing in the doctors arms, as Margaret held her client and as Jane let herself be held both had it dawn on them that they had just had a major breakthrough.

**A/N2: I have been told there have been some issues with finding the updates, so if you are set to get an alert when this story is updated or an alert for when I post something either follow the link or go to my profile. But first double check the main look up in the M rated section, I am thinking it had something to do with the new year. *shrug* So yeah…I hope you all enjoyed this update!**

**Oh and if you all ask nicely when I get home from work and the gym tonight…I might post another chapter for all of you. So give me some love by leaving some reviews, a writer lives for those! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I am uploading this for all of you! And also because I have made my first video on youtube! So if there are any questions you guys have you can go on there and message me I will talk about my stories, my process and a bunch of other stuff. This way you can also put a face to JUJUChick16! And if you do go and look I am sorry for the glare my glasses tend to take in sunlight. lol… The link is bellow!**

watch?v=S6rryb_p6Oo

After her breakthrough in therapy Jane has started keeping a journal of sorts and had begun this ritual of honesty as her doctor called it, every morning she was to look in the mirror and be honest with herself. By saying that she was a lesbian and there was nothing wrong with that, that she was normal and that people loved her no matter what. Another thing she was supposed to do was to come out to her mother, so here she was sitting at a sandwich shopping waiting for her mother to arrive. She couldn't do it at the café or at Maura's she wanted people around but also privacy.

As Jan sipped her coffee she kept saying the positive things in her head, but stopped when she saw her mother walk in smiling at her. Remembering that night Jane kept telling herself her mother didn't saying anything bad that night, in fact her mother seemed supportive of the possibility.

"Janie, we haven't had lunch like this in a while…what's wrong?" Instantly mom mode kicked in and Angela started taking in her daughter's appearance, Angela had to admit though Jane hadn't looked this good or happy in almost four months.

"Nothing is wrong, Ma. I just felt we should get lunch and…talk." Jane stated as she sat back down after hugging Angela who followed suit, both ordered their food. Jane getting a cheeseburger and Angela getting a salad, silence filled the air between the two.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Janie?" Angela already had an idea but didn't want to full out smother her daughter, for once she was willing to not pester too much. She knew this was a big moment for her daughter.

"Well, I have um…been going to a therapist on Sunday mornings." Jane said as she looked down at her hands, Angela instantly had a shocked expression she was not expecting that. "I have been going when it um…dawned on me I have been doing some really cruel things and I didn't really know why."

"So you know why now?" Angela inquired.

"Yes, I had a breakthrough almost a week ago. I remembered an argument you and pop had when I was sixteen; you two were in the kitchen." Instantly it hit Angela what argument Jane was talking about. "After that argument I prayed and swore I wouldn't act on any feelings I had…but then…I met Maura and all of those prayers and everything else seemed pointless. But I was so scared, and when I told Margaret…the therapist I am seeing about that argument she helped me realize that it was all because I wanted pop to be proud of me and to accept me." Jane began she was now to a point where she couldn't stop talking, and Angela just sat back and watched and listened as he daughter let years of pent up emotions go and started excepting herself.

"And what I also learned was that there is nothing wrong with me, that this whole time I have been screwing up because I couldn't accept or be happy with myself. But I should have been happy and accepting because that night…that night you were you didn't care because I am your daughter and you love me no matter what." Angela smiled at Jane waiting for what Jane had to get off her chest completely, taking a deep breath Jane let it out.

"I'm gay, Ma."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to tell everyone thank you so very…very much for all of the reviews! Seeing them and hearing my iPod go off when I receive a message saying one of you has reviewed brings a huge smile to my face! Lol…Thanks again guys and this is a short chapter but it's a sweet moment I think a moment that many of us wish we had….

"I'm gay, Ma"

Angela smiled at Jane who let out a deep sigh, without hesitation Angela stood up and went and hugged her daughter. The hug was loving and tight to the point where Jane thought she would lose consciousness due to lack of oxygen, but before that happened Angela let up and took her daughters face in her hands gently.

"I know Jane, I have always known. I have been waiting for you to know…to accept who you are. I love you, Jane always have and always will. You are my daughter and nothing will ever change that. And I am more proud of you right now than I have ever been." Angela smiled at her daughter as tears began to drip from her eyes, the two hugged again but broke apart when their food arrived.

The two continued to speak, the whole time Angela learning more about her daughter and what happened between her and Maura. Angela had an idea of what happened since the argument between the two but didn't know the full extent; she had to admit she was disappointed in her daughter but also proud that her daughter was trying to rectify the problem. Once done eating Jane insisted on paying and the two made their way back to BPD.

"Jane?" Angela asked before they walked in.

"Yeah, Ma."

"I want you to know that, I am proud of you for getting help and I hope that you and Maura can work things out. But if you don't what matters is that you are happy with yourself, and that Maura is happy too. I know I have said it is never too late but sometimes it is, Jane. And all you can do is be happy that the person you love is happy." Angela instilled her wisdom as she laid her hand gently on Jane's shoulder.

"I know, Ma that there is a big possibility we won't ever be anything and her happiness it what matters most to me. I would love more but right now I just want her talking to me again." The two smiled at one another and walked inside it was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Who else is happy Angela accepted Jane? I am…to be honest I didn't know that was going to happen! The characters are writing this one not me *chuckle* I will admit I clapped and cheered when I wrote that! *chuckle* Anyways…let us get away from my insanity shall we! So the next few chapters are going to be Jane trying to communicate with Maura…the two trying to work together. Also some more therapy sessions and there will be more Rachel and Maura because that is a test for Jane…seeing if she really can be a friend to Maura again and blah blah…I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Jane walked down to the morgue hoping to witness the autopsy of their new victim and also speak to Maura, as her therapist said; break the ice. Which was going to be a lot easier said than done, Jane peered into the morgue and saw Maura in her black scrubs getting ready to perform the autopsy. Taking a deep breath and putting her feelings aside she walked in, instantly Maura looked up.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could watch."

"Of course, detective." Instantly a pain went through Jane's chest but she pushed it down and went up and stood by the victim. As Maura was about to make the first incision Jane spoke up.

"Maura, I know what I am going to say might not make things better but I want to say I am sorry. I was such an ass you didn't deserve to be treated that way. You weren't and aren't a piece of ass and…I treated you as such. You are one of the greatest people I know and I understand that you hate me and that we might never be friends again and I accept that because I now know fully what I did was wrong, that I hurt you." Jane sighed then continued on.

"All I want to say is I just want you to be happy because someone like you deserves to be, I would like to stay for the autopsy but I understand you don't want me here. Again I am so sorry." Jane blurted out then quickly began to leave but stopped when she heard the voice behind her finally speak without malice.

"Jane…you should watch the autopsy it is important towards the case." Maura spoke up; Jane turned and stared at Maura. The two smiled at each other lightly, Jane walked back towards the table and watched as Maura began to make the Y-incision. It wasn't perfect but it was a start and just knowing that made Jane happy.

**A/N2: And yes this chapter was short, I write until I am told to stop as it were. But be glad for the frequent updates, it makes up for the short chapters I think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter is longer than the last few but it is not the longest chapter, I actually wrote to really long chapters yesterday…lol. So enjoy this update!**

"That is wonderful, Jane." Margaret beamed at her patient.

"I mean it isn't perfect but we are at least speaking to one another even if it is just at work we are at the least civil…right?"

"Yes, Jane this is very good. Especially with you fully coming out to your mother, I figured your mother would be the best start since she appeared to be accepting of you in that memory."

"Yeah, she has been very supportive. She mentioned going to PRIDE with me and getting a shirt that says I love my lesbian daughter on it." Jane chuckled; the thought embarrassed her but also made her happy.

"I think you should…PRIDE is just around the corner you should go and let others that you come out to till then go with you. I think you will find even more comfort and acceptance with yourself if you do." Margaret stated as she made a note to come back to PRIDE later.

"Maybe…I might have to work." Jane replied, in all honesty though the thought terrified her.

"Well, let us see last time we had a huge break through but I believe there is much more we have to get to the bottom of." Sitting back Jane signaled that Margaret could continue. "As we figured out from our last session you always wanted your father to be proud of you, growing up you idolized him. So tell me more about your relationship with your father."

"I thought we weren't going to go about how I have repressed sexual feelings for my parents?"

"We aren't…I doubt that is where this is going to go." Jane nodded and sighed

"I looked up to him like you said; I wanted to make him proud."

"How did you take your parents' divorce?"

"I was upset I mean who wouldn't be I thought they had the perfect marriage."

"What happened to cause them divorce?"

"My dad left he um…he cheated on my mom and left to be with the woman."

"I see how did you feel when you learned your father cheated on your mother."

"Devastated, I mean my ma is stubborn and gets into every bodies business but she is…she is my ma she is…perfect I mean in the way that she was always there. Whenever one of us has been sick or hurt, she has always made us breakfast, prepared lunch and made dinner helped us the best she could with our school work. She showed up to every game…and…"

"And what Jane?"

"This whole time I should have been idolizing my ma, it would have saved me a lot wouldn't it have."

"I don't Jane, would it?"

"Probably not."

"Probably not, so tell me about what you felt when your father left?" Margaret already had an idea as to what was going to happen but she knew Jane needed the realization.

"Well, I felt devastated."

"No that is about the divorce…what about your father."

"I was…pissed off and I felt as if…" Jane stopped as her mind began to try and sort through everything.

"As if, what?"

"As if…everything I ever knew about a stable relationship was torn apart."

"And…"

"And, what?" Jane began fidgeting; jumping in Margaret decided to finish off.

"You wanted to make your father proud and idolizing him you wanted what he had a family and when you saw…well heard what he did it caused you start crashing. So it made your possibility to commit even harder because if the one person you looked up to the one person you wanted to be and wanted respect from couldn't do that what made you think you could. And that is what also caused you to not fully let Maura in, you couldn't see yourself committing because of how your father hurt your mother." Jane sat silent looking at Margaret taking in what she had said and she had to admit it made sense.

"See Jane, when it comes to Maura you see a stubborn, loving, confident, intelligent and faithful woman much like your mother. Now before you start you see them differently but you do want what your father had and when your father did what he did you felt as though you would ruin things as well so it was easy just to keep things at a distance because you felt as though you would do as your father did. But as it turned out you did do what your father did but in a different way."

The silence permeated the room as Jane contemplated everything, was it true that she based things that happened with her dad. Well her parents in general on her relationships, did she ruin things with Maura because of those feelings. As Jane sat in thought she realized just how much she allowed keeping herself behind, and looking up to her father hurt her. She had looked up to the wrong person, this whole time Jane realized she should have talked to her mother more she should have been trying to make herself proud and her mother proud. At this moment Jane realized just how much she needed her mother's strength.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so here is some Jane and Maura time as they work on their friendship. The end part might anger some of you…okay I know it will anger a lot of you but please don't get to angry I am promising you a happy ending later rather than sooner. Okay, now go and read it. **

It had been three months since that bombshell of a breakthrough in therapy, which meant that Maura and Rachel had been dating for a little over five months now almost. Jane and Maura were talking again, granted it wasn't the same way they used to communicate but it was a start. They met up for lunch unless Maura was having lunch with Rachel and they still had Sunday dinners. In the three months that had been having one girl's night a month, Jane was hoping for more but she knew not to push it. Tonight was a girls night, Jane showed up at Maura's with a bottle of wine which was greatly accepted by Maura.

"The pizza should be here in a moment, would you like a beer?" Maura asked as she went towards the kitchen with the wine.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Jane replied and began taking in the house it had only been five days since she had been in the home but she picked up on something that was…out of place. Glancing around she finally landed on it, on a table near the couch there it was. A picture of Maura and Rachel, well actually a strip of photos that were taken in one of those photo booths at a movie theater seeing the photos stung Jane. Upon hearing the refrigerator close Jane quickly went and sat down on the couch and kicked her legs up.

"Jane." Maura teased knowing instantly Jane would move her feet, once Jane moved said feet Maura handed her a beer and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Maura stood back up and went towards the door and paid for the food, Jane stood up as well and went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates.

The two ate in silence, they were still having some communication issues but at least eating together was a start. Once done the two sat in the living room and begun to watch a movie, which in Jane's opinion was a dull film so she decided to make some communication.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, you may." Maura turned and looked at Jane who was already looking at her.

"I have been um…going to therapy." Jane hesitated as she watched the shocked expression form along Maura's face.

"You have?"

"Yes, I have been for some time now and I have been finding a lot out about myself."

"I did say therapy could be a wonderful thing, especially when one needs a better understanding of one self." Maura began but stopped when she saw Jane's look causing her to stop.

"Through therapy it has taught me a lot about mistakes I have made and I want to say that I am sorry, the night you came home I had said that a lot and in the morgue I had said it. But I want you to know I am truly sorry, and that I want my best friend again. My biggest regret was what I did to you and…I do just want you to be happy and I can see that…Rachel is making you happy." Jane opened up a smile written on her face but inside Jane wanted nothing more than to kiss Maura to tell her how much she loved her and how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with her. Maura released a sigh and thought about what she was going to say.

"It is hard…to forget everything that happened, but I would like to be best friends again as well. And you are right, Rachel does make me happy. She is…I think…I think I have fallen in love with her."

**A/N2: Don't hurt me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I know all of you were highly upset with the last update. And I will warn all of you there will be about two more chapters that you all will probably hate but please remember before you get up in arms this is a Rizzles story by that I mean don't get to angry about that chapter and the other two that will be coming. Because I couldn't not let this be Rizzles in the end so technically I just kind of gave you the ending…sort of. I am holding out on telling you the entire ending but you will all love it…I swear so please continue to stick with me. Right now, Jane is trying to keep up the best friend thing and work things out and be on Maura's good side to win her over so don't worry and please…don't hurt me! *drops down onto my knees begging* This is all for the sake of writing and Rizzles I swear! **

**So as a bit of an apology I am putting up this chapter for all of you, granted it might still upset you a bit but it will lead somewhere. Thanks again!...For not killing me to much! **

"That is…fantastic! I am happy for you Maura!" Jane beamed.

"Really? Oh, thank you Jane!" Maura smiled as she quickly hugged Jane, as Jane hugged Maura she felt her hope begin to crumble. Maura had fallen in love, and it wasn't with her Jane continued to smile at Maura who was going on and on about Rachel.

"That is great, Maura!"

"It is! I mean she is…she is brave, honest, intelligent…" As Maura continued on as she grabbed another beer and another glass of wine Jane continued to encourage but Jane continued to crumble, she knew she needed to up her game if she were to get Maura back she needed to push harder. Maura soon returned with Jane's other beer and a glass of wine in her hand, Maura sat down and smiled at Jane who took the beer with a smile.

"So, have you been seeing anyone?" Maura asked inquisitively.

"Uh…no I have been too busy working on myself you know. I think I need to better myself before I go out into the field."

"That is a good idea Jane; you can't love someone fully if you don't love yourself." Maura encouraged as she sat back on the couch with that smile still plastered on her face, as Jane was about to speak up Angela walked through.

"Oh hey girls! Can I get your opinion what do you think of this dress?" Angela asked as she spun around slowly, Maura stood up and was instantly complimenting the older woman.

"What's the occasion, Ma?" Jane stood as she asked her question and took in her mother's appearance.

"Well, I have a date! Sean asked me out he finally got the courage to well admit he was wrong to break up with me!" Maura instantly hugged Angela and was smiling at the woman that was like a mother to her; Jane hugged her Ma and was encouraging as well. As the three began to speak further the doorbell rang causing Angela to jump. "That's him!"

"Are you going to get the door, Ma?"

"I am a bit nervous, Maura could you answer it?" The nervousness was evident on Angela as she began to take deep breath calming breaths; Maura went to the door to answer it.

"Ma, you two have dated before." Jane didn't understand what the nervousness was about.

"I know that Janie, but this time…it is not a secret it's out in the open. It's different than last time." Angela replied Jane understood a lot of things were different. Before Jane could respond she turned towards the sound of Maura's heels clicking back towards them, but instead of her boss next to Maura it was Rachel and Jane felt her heart sink.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I know you all haven't been happy with me due to Maura saying she thinks she is falling in love with Rachel, I know you all want Rizzles NOW…but that isn't how life works. I believe I have mentioned there are points to this story that you will hate, because that is life things happen that you don't like and I am trying to make this more true to life. Also, I don't think Maura or Jane would just jump right back in to it. A lot of you have said some things where you want Rachel and Maura to break up, Rachel to cheat or hurt Maura but the truth is Rachel is a great person and when I start writing Maura's side of this story later basically book two of this I think you all will see that and will end up having more respect for Jane not wanting to break them up and saddened by thinking well hoping that Rachel would hurt Maura.**

**But I do guarantee this will and is a Rizzles story through and through it is their journey back to each other. We have many chapters before we reach Maura's point of view but all of your questions shall be answered, from her two weeks in New York and her thoughts after Darn Liar to her thoughts during our Jane centric chapters to her over all thoughts and feelings during the climax of the story. And then finally once Maura's parts reach the climax of the story it will all meet in the middle. I have mentioned this being a long story and trust me many chapters are still coming. I have only reached the end of the climax of the story and just starting on writing Maura's parts. And that is just reaching past chapter 30! So please sit back and enjoy and remember when you get mad it will be Rizzles! This is all pre written and bullet pointed step by step so don't worry…be happy! **

"Rachel!" Angela said enthusiastically as she went over and hugged the red head.

"Nice to see you too, Angela!" Rachel laughed as she hugged the older woman; Jane was looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on.

"Maura told me you were on call again tonight."

"Oh, yeah I was the guys said I deserved a night off so they sent me home and instantly the first place I thought of going was here." Rachel responded as she wrapped an arm around Maura and smiled at her, which was returned full force.

"Well you must be hungry!" Angela's response was not surprising as she turned around and went into the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry." Rachel responded her arm still around Maura.

"There is left over Gnocchi and some Ziti, which would you like?"

Rachel looked down at Maura who smiled at her and it was as if all that was needed for a response because Rachel withdrew her arm and raced towards Angela. "Both sound great!" Everyone laughed accept for Jane who gave a fake chuckle, Maura turned towards Jane who plastered a smile on her face. As Angela begun to plate up the food Rachel looked towards Jane and smiled.

"You are Jane, right?"

"Uh yeah, sorry yes I'm Jane." Rachel walked up to Jane and extended her hand for a handshake which Jane took.

"Sorry for not saying hi earlier, it is just well I only met you that one time. And Maura mentions hanging out with you and that you two are best friends, so I figure I might as well say hi next time I see you."

"It's alright it was a bit of a full house that night." Jane responded as she kept her fake smile plastered on her face.

"It was! I just now know everyone! If I remember correctly Tommy and Frankie are your brothers, Barry and Vince are your partners and Angela is your mother."

"Um…yeah."

"You have quit the family; I wish I had that many people around when I was growing up. I mean most Irish families are large but like Maura I was adopted and rarely saw my adopted family so I was much of a loner as well, you are really lucky Jane." Rachel said right before she turned and went back to the kitchen and sat down with the plates of food Angela had served up for her, as Jane took in what Rachel said she begun to feel bad about trying to break her and Maura up.

Looking into the kitchen she saw Rachel and Maura sitting at the island side by side laughing and smiling at one another and her ma talking excitedly to the two, taking a deep breath she walked over and joined in on the conversation. She hated to admit it but she actually liked Rachel, and that made what she wanted to do so much harder than what it had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So some believe that even though I say this is a Rizzles story it won't happen because of how perfect Rachel is, I will admit Rachel is perfect…I wrote her that way after all. But Jane is where Maura's heart is, I know no matter what I say some of you probably won't believe me but right now we are seeing things through Jane's eyes, we will get things through Maura's eyes which should answer everything. Once the climax is over and Maura's views are over then we will get down to Rizzles which it won't be right away but trust me. I am just starting on writing Maura's parts and I have this all bullet pointed out in sequence so trust me guys. **

**I am trying to make this as believable as possible…everything will be answered so please just stick around. We have a lot of chapters to go through! But isn't that life, many chapters to go through. On another note others are having issues with the length of my chapters so because of that I am going to post two chapters a day! I hope that will make up for the length 'issue'.**

**Enjoy! This chapter is all dialogue…**

If you had told Jane seven months ago she would be sitting in a living room with Maura's girlfriend she would have laughed in your face but here she was, Sean had shown up about twenty minutes ago and picked Angela up for their date. And just ten minutes ago Maura's mother had called which left Jane and Rachel sitting on the couch silence had settled between the two but then Rachel broke it.

"Listen Jane, Maura hasn't told me everything about what happened between the two of you. All I know is that there was a big fight and your friendship ended and now you two have repaired it that is what she has told me. And I know she can't lie but I know that isn't what all happened." Rachel stated as she looked Jane in the eyes, the detective kept all emotion from them not revealing anything.

"I want to say I don't object to your friendship with her, I have no right to say who she can and cannot be friends with. But I can tell you if you ever hurt her I don't give a damn if you are a detective or not I will hurt you, I have seen the way you have looked at her tonight I'm not blind it is my job to spot things just like it is yours. You have feelings for her and those feelings I can't stop but I can tell you if you hurt her I will hurt you and you can try and dig up something on me but you won't find anything. The most I have are speeding tickets because of speeding into the station because there were fires and all of them were annulled."

"I like you Jane, you are a good person I can see it and I would like for us to be friends. If Maura wants to be with you I won't stop her because her happiness is what matters to me most of all, but that will be up to Maura neither you nor I should sway her. So basically I am asking that we act like adults and have a truce." Rachel concluded as she extended her hand again like she had when she had first spoken to Jane who looked down at the hand and knew that no matter how much she hated it Rachel was right, it was all up to Maura.

Taking the hand Jane and Rachel shook hands, they understood each other. Rachel knew Jane was in love with Maura and if Maura chose Jane she wouldn't stand in the way but Maura had to say so neither one could make her choose. Jane knew that Rachel was willing to do anything for Maura from helping her with a jacket to kicking her ass if she hurt Maura again. Oddly enough in that moment they earned the others respect and even much more odd their friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ARE THEY GIRLFRIENDS! SERIOUSLY! Rachel and Maura are dating I have said this a thousand freaking times in this story! For all of those reviewing with half of the crap they have been they obviously have not read my A/N or read the story! **

**Maura's Point of View has been posted but…**

**I am thinking about deleting it and ending this story abruptly because I am tired of seeing all of these harsh reviews, this story is my baby and 90% of all of you are bringing me down. I used to smile when I got reviews but now all they do is infuriate me. Nobody reads what I type in these damn things, or obviously read the entire story they just jump to fucking conclusions. And nobody believes in the fucking author who ALREADY has the fucking story written!**

**So it is up to you guys if I continue or not, if not then I will throw some lame ass ending together where they just instantly jump into fucking bed together and its all better since that is obviously what everyone wants! Nobody wants to read the fucking process or understand how everything will come together. So since everyone is so fucking harsh, critical and impatient then I am coming to the point I am about to just fucking end this story and forget about all of the work I have put into this. So let me know because I am getting tired of it, I always wanted a well-reviewed story well I have the reviews but they are written by mostly people who don't even sound like they have listened to me or read the story.**

**Enjoy the chapter since you know I do update every damn fucking day…**

"Sounds like you two are getting along?"

"Yeah, we are. I actually like Rachel, she is a good person." Jane answered as she sat back in the chair with her legs stretched out but crossed and her hands resting on her stomach, Margaret took in Jane's posture and attitude.

"Which is a problem for you isn't it?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know. I mean I want Maura back and getting along with Rachel makes it so much harder but, I don't know." Releasing a sigh Jane looked towards the ceiling high bookcase to her right and contemplated her thoughts.

"It is a problem because you want Maura back, but you want her happy and you see Rachel as a good person. Someone who can and will treat Maura the way she is supposed to be." Margaret supplied as she continued to observe Jane who simply nodded. "Jane, we know you have done wrong that is evident but we are reaching a point now where you have to understand not everything is your fault. See we have been fixing your problems but it does take two; see Maura has made mistakes as well. Now I can't say what they were but she is human as well, right now Jane as you are healing Maura is as well."

Jane turned at this and looked at Margaret and was wanting to rebel but pushed it down and for once she stayed silent and listened, maybe Margaret was right she was changing. She was fixing herself, she wasn't completely at fault.

"I have never said this was your entire fault, you have. But Jane you need to learn it isn't your entire fault, yes you played Maura but she went along. Now I can't explain more since I don't know her feelings but you have come to where you have owned up to your mistakes, you are bettering yourself. It is now Maura's turn to own up. Also, I believe we have reached a crossroads where you must decide on something. As an exercise I think you should start dating."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jane asked as she sat in shock.

"Dating, I believe you should try dating again. Now I am not saying a serious relationship but right now with your truce with Rachel shouldn't you at least try and go out and experience having a life." Margaret replied with enthusiasm.

"I don't know if I can, how can I date when all I think about is Maura? How is that possible, Margaret?"

"Jane, you can still love Maura. You can even love two people at the same time, I am not allowed to do this but in this case I am going to. Years ago I was much in the same position as you minus some things, see I had been seeing this woman and I loved her greatly but I ended up hurting her as well. So we split up I was devastated so I started dating another woman soon after, I fell in love with her." Margaret began to tell Jane, instantly Jane perked up.

"We were together for almost a year, the woman I had been dating started dating as well but we were still in love with each other. Some things happened and two years later the woman I had been seeing broke up with me, it hurt like hell but she was right even though I loved her my heart belonged to the other. In a nut shell I ended up getting back with my ex and we have been together for over thirty years now, and been married for ten years of that and have three children together. I made mistakes as did she but sometimes to get to be with the person you love you need to move on so you can both meet at the right time." Margaret reassured.

"Do you think Maura and I will end up together?"

"I don't know Jane, no one can answer that. But I believe you need to try and be happy, when you want something Jane it takes time to get it." Jane took in Margaret's words she didn't know if she could go through with dating but Margaret was right she had every right to try and be happy, she had every right to move on.

And even though she was in love with Maura that didn't mean she couldn't love someone else, even if her heart belonged elsewhere…right? Jane didn't know all she knew was that she was scared and nervous more now than what she ever was with Hoyt.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I am making the chapters longer since it has been an issue that I have seen coming up in reviews and PMs, I went back to these chapters and lengthened them. Which honestly upsets me because I don't want to write to where I go past what I had intentionally planned for this story, I don't know if that will happen or not though. *sigh* I can't make all of you happy even though I wish I could but I can't. So there will be short and long chapters I'm not going to change that…and you know what whether my chapters are short or long is the choice of the characters because I am listening to them so you know what if this part makes me sound like a bitch I don't care…deal with it! **

**Be happy you are getting updates everyday sometimes twice a day so the complaining about the length of chapters is at this point upsetting because I am very busy I work two jobs and go to university full time. So I think length of a chapter should be of little importance. Okay I am done ranting now if that upset any of you I am not really sorry if you don't like my story then don't read it. If you like it then read it. Just enjoy the chapter…**

"_Dating…who did she think she was?" _Jane thought as she sat in the chair looking around the club, how she could date when she was still screwed up and when she still…loved Maura. Taking a gulp of her beer Jane allowed her thoughts to become hazy; of course Margaret hadn't said she had to go out on an actual date. As Jane continued to take in all of the women in the club she kept telling herself that Margaret told her that she thought she should start dating again but that at least going out and socializing would be a step in the right direction.

Glancing down at the watch on her arm and taking in the time; 2:15 a.m. Jane decided it was time to leave. Taking the final gulp from the bottle she set it down and stood up and popped her neck as she begun to walk out a woman just slightly shorter than her with coal black hair walked up to her.

"Hi, I hope you aren't leaving just yet."

"Hi, and I was leaving."

"Well, would you stay if I bought you another beer?" The woman asked with a smile that could light up a room.

"I would love another beer but I have work in just a few hours."

"Okay, well how about this then since you have work in a few hours. I am Morgan my number is 555-5555." The woman named Morgan said with a come hither smile, Jane was about to say sorry but then she knew Margaret had mentioned dating and what could be wrong with getting a drink.

"Well, Morgan I am Jane and I will call you at 555-5555." Jane replied with a smile of her own as she walked passed and away from the flirty woman, once Jane stepped outside she withdrew her phone and added the name and number then sent a text message. Not a minute later she got a text back: coffee Friday at 8 sounds great.

Putting her phone back into her pocket Jane got into her car and drove back to her apartment, once inside she removed her clothes and climbed into bed where soon Jo jumped in a curled up beside her. Was it going to go further than a coffee with Morgan, most likely not but at least she was going out and having a life and meeting people. If anything else she would make another friend.

The next day she called this Morgan girl, they were going to meet up for coffee. Which seemed like a safe thing to her, so Jane stepped out of her apartment and made her way to the Starbucks four blocks up. Getting a coffee and a scone Jane sat down at one of the tables waiting for the woman, one o'clock rolled around and as Jane just finished her scone Morgan walked up.

Finally taking the woman in Jane begun to notice things she didn't see last night, Morgan was thin in an unhealthy way which worried Jane. Her detective mode kicked in, she instantly started talking and asking Morgan questions.

"So are you always that forward?"

"Not always but I saw you and I thought why not." Morgan chuckled as she smiled at Jane who picked up on the flirting smiled even though she was worried about this woman.

"Well…um…tell me about yourself."

"Oh, um…I am twenty-eight, I went to BCU for a degree in psychology but I withdrew around my junior year. Right now I work as a secretary. What about you, tell me about yourself?"

"I never went to college, why did you withdraw?"

"I wasn't failing or anything I just hit some um…bumps in the road."

"Financial?"

"No, personal my mother had died and it…I couldn't concentrate I had to go out on my own and take care of myself and just everything was too much school just made things more stressful." Morgan replied as she moved uncomfortably in her chair, but looked up with a smile when the barista came up and gave her the coffee she had ordered before she sat down with Jane.

"Do you always wear long sleeves?" Jane asked as she remembered the night before and took the woman in now; something told Jane that this woman was hiding something.

"Yes, I do."

"It is rather hot out today, a little too hot for a sweater."

"I'm sorry but I feel like you are interrogating me right now." Morgan laughed comfortably before she took a drink of her latte.

"That is because I am, I'm sorry but something tells me you need help." Jane sighed as she looked down at her coffee then back up at the woman in front of her.

"Help, help with what?"

"Morgan, I am a detective and something tells me if you lifted up your sleeves I would see track marks." That comment caused Morgan to sit back in her chair, as the two looked into the others eyes she knew she had been caught. Jane watched as a light tear slipped down her eyes.

"I knew you were a cop, sorry detective. I could tell from experience the way you walked and talked you had this confident, swagger not to mention the way you guarded your one hip as if there was a gun there. I hit on you because well you are very attractive but also because I felt as though you could help me. But when I saw you when I came in I got scared, I don't remember not being…not being on drugs." As Jane listened she was surprised she was actually right, she didn't really have anything to go on but at the same time her gut was never wrong.

"I will help you." The two smiled at one another, Jane stood up and removed a card from her pocket. "Go to this address they will help you, if you need anything you have my cell number just text me or call me and I will answer when go through hard times we all need friends."

"Thank you…detective." Morgan smiled up at Jane who smiled back and walked out with her coffee in hand, internally laughing at herself she went with the intention of dating but instead she helped someone which felt just as good. As Jane got into her car and begun the drive into work she continued to smile, she felt good about herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the positive reinforcement, I really thought that I was going to have to just end this story. But I am going to keep on going so I hope you all enjoy this update! I go back to university in six days but I am going to try and continue updating frequently I have all of Jane's side written and most of Maura's I am hoping due to that it will be less worry when I go back to my classes. So enjoy this update!**

"So how did coffee go then?" Margaret asked as she crossed her legs and listened to her patient.

"It was good, Morgan is an interesting woman."

"I am proud of you Jane, you are making great strides." And it was true Margaret was proud of Jane, she didn't know if Jane would even make it a month but here she was well over a month.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yes, but only as friends she said she would like more but will accept my friendship rather have nothing. She really likes me." Jane chuckled at the last part.

"But you don't like her that way?"

"No…yes…I believe I could like her as more but I don't feel ready yet, how can I love someone if I still love someone else." It made sense neither of the two women could deny that.

"That is very true Jane but at least you are getting out more, so for another exercise I want you to ask your mother to set you with someone." As Margaret said it she knew Jane would spaz out.

"What? Ask my mother to set me up, doc no offense but I have told you about the losers she has set me up with."

"Well, first off those were men that you in the first place had no interest in. Maybe your mother will do better now knowing your actual preferences." The doctor smiled as she saw Jane think about it, Margaret knew that this was going to take a lot for Jane but she had a good feeling about it.

THREE DAYS LATER…

Jane was standing in Maura's kitchen helping her Ma make dinner; Maura was out with Rachel so Angela and Jane were having their own girl's night. They had started doing this on Wednesdays, while Fridays were girl's night with Maura. Jane had to admit she liked the time she was spending with her Ma, she was learning a lot about her and finding they had a lot in common. All of these years she gave her mother so much hassle when she should have been doing this.

"Hey, Ma can I ask you something?" Angela turned towards Jane signaling to her she was listening. "Um…you know how you set me up with guys all the time?"

"Janie, where are you going with this you have already come out?" Jane smiled at her mother's question.

"I know that, Ma no I was wondering well maybe you could you know…set me up with someone that is not a guy." Jane stated as she turned and finished up the salads, it hit Angela what Jane was asking. Angela took a step to close the gap between the two and turned Jane to face her, once they were face to face Angela hugged her daughter.

"If that is what you want, Jane I just want you to be happy. I know you still love Maura so are you sure you want to start dating?" Concern was lacing Angela's words.

"I do still love Maura and I mean I still want to be with her but I also want her happy, and I deserve to at least go out and have a life as well." Angela smiled and nodded, the two begun to plate up their food then sit down at the island to eat. Silence settled between the two of them, a welcomed silence. Jane had a beer while Angela had a glass of wine, thinking the topic was done with Jane shoveled her food in, in usual Jane fashion but almost choked when Angela finally spoke.

"Jennifer DeLuca is a lesbian and single I believe."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is another date scene and it is a long chapter so enjoy!**

Here she was on a Friday night sitting at a bistro in the back corner, Jane couldn't believe she had listened to Margaret and her Ma. Watching the door Jane waited impatiently, she was waiting for her date that happened to be her teenage crush. Jennifer DeLuca was if she remembered correctly was three years older than her and has long brown hair, of course many years have passed and her appearance had most likely changed but that didn't stop Jane from being nervous. They had texted each other about a where and when, so again here she was.

Jane had just got done checking her phone when she heard the bell on the door jingle, looking up Jane froze. Butterflies flitted in her stomach, walking through the door was Jennifer DeLuca. There was no denying it, she was older than the nineteen year old girl she had crushed on but she still looked the same just more mature. Long, brown professionally cut here with tints of red that reflected off the lighting perfectly. She was Jane's height but curvier but not in an overweight manner, she walked with confidence and dressed in that manner.

Standing up Jane continued to feel nervous she almost lost what she was about to say when Jennifer finally stood in front of her, the two hugged each other like old acquaintances and exchanged pleasantries. Sitting down they smiled at the other nervously and looked down at their menus, Jane felt like she was a teenager on her first date. She couldn't believe it she was actually on a date with her first crush, not wanting to seem like a loser Jane decided to finally speak.

"So how have you been I haven't seen you since you went off to college in Texas, right?" Jane asked smiling.

"Yes Houston, Texas! I have been great how about you?"

"Great, I mean there have been some bumps and bruises but that is life!" Jane joked nervously with a chuckle, luckily Jennifer chuckled as well.

"That is very true, so you went to the academy did you go to college at all?"

"No, I got into BCU but the academy is where I was set on." Jane replied with a nod.

"Followed your dream, I like that. Not many of us did that."

"I thought you wanted to go to college?" Jane was now confused she remembered Jennifer always telling people how she wanted to go to school and become…actually she couldn't remember what Jennifer wanted to be.

"Oh, I did but I wanted to major in something else. My parents were the ones that insisted on becoming a lawyer, you are probably going to laugh at me when I tell you but I actually wanted to get a degree in architecture with a minor in turf management." Jennifer smiled.

"Turf management?" Jane could tell you at this moment she was lost.

"Well, you know turf like on a football stadium I wanted to build them. Design them from the inside out."

"Wow! That is awesome, why didn't you do that?" Jane had known Jennifer was a sports girl as well but she didn't know that she was that into sports.

"Well, like I said my parents I had mentioned it once and they turned it down rather harshly so after that I didn't bring it up. They kept going on and on about being a lawyer or a doctor so when I applied to schools and got into the furthest away one I went for law, but unbeknownst to my parents I did get a minor in architecture. It was exhausting but I did it! So I got to live out my dream a little bit." Jennifer informed as she set down her menu on top of Jane's.

"Have you thought about going back to school and getting that degree? I mean you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"I have thought about it a lot especially in the last few years, I mean I love being a lawyer but it isn't where my heart lies as it were."

"Well, you should go back BCU has courses I am sure."

"I will look into it!" The two smiled at one another but stopped when the waitress arrived and they placed their orders, the two continued to talk as they waited for their food.

"So I have to say I didn't know you were…"

"Gay…" Jennifer finished for Jane with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry I…"

"Oh, no don't be sorry. When we were younger I wasn't out, I didn't come out until I moved away. The whole fear of parents disowning you thing, especially since well as you know very Catholic families and all." Jane knew all too well and sympathized.

"Yeah, I know. How did your parents take it?"

"Well, they were angry my ma said I would burn in hell more than once my dad was silent and as you should remember him being silent was never a good thing. My brothers and sisters they were great, they supported me. Which is great because without them I don't think I would be here, how about your family?"

"Well, my Ma was supportive so were my brothers and my friends."

"What about your pop?"

"Oh, he doesn't know we haven't spoken in a long time." Jane grew crestfallen at this which Jennifer picked up on.

"I heard about your parent's divorce, I'm really sorry." The sincerity in Jennifer's words caused Jane to smile.

"It's okay, now that I think about it I don't know why it took so long. But he doesn't know and I don't think it is any of his business anymore." The confidence in Jane's words helped her feel more confident on the topic despite her nerves.

"I agree!" Their food arrived and comfortable silence enveloped them, both of them ordered sandwiches loaded down with meat and toppings with a side order of fries. Once they finished eating they decided to walk a few blocks and grabbing ice cream, as they walked they continued to talk.

"Okay, your favorite baseball team?" Jane asked.

"That is an easy one, come on the Red Sox's all the way!" Jennifer laughed with a look of disbelief at Jane.

"True, that was a stupid question." Both laughed and continued on.

"Okay, what is your favorite book?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't really read much but when I have had the chance I have found many I have liked, I don't really read mystery or horror though."

"To closely linked to your job?"

"Yeah, I see enough murder and monsters."

"I understand that, I can't read John Grisham because of all of the court room drama in his books. I go to court enough I don't want to do it when I am relaxing!" The pair laughed in mutual understanding.

"Well, what is your favorite book then?" Jane was interested to know.

"My favorite book would have to be Sing You Home by Jodi Picoult, I know it sounds girly because it is a love story but it is more than that. I mean it brings up so many big issues right now that I can relate to it and also the love story factor is nice to read when you have been in a court case for almost a month and probably slept zero to eight hours a week. There is court drama in it but I can easily over look that in that book." Jennifer answered with passion.

"I haven't read it."

"You can borrow my copy if you want to."

"You know, I think I would like to." Smiling at one another they stopped in front of the ice cream shop where Jane reached over and opened the door so Jennifer could go in first, from there they just sat and ate their ice creams and allowed the other to take a bite from theirs here and there. It was the way back to their cars that spoke a lot, the walk back was slower as neither one seemed to want it to end. About two blocks away Jane felt a hand slip into hers, stiffening up slightly Jane looked down and saw Jennifer's hand in hers but then it slipped out as Jennifer looked at her.

"I'm sorry, if that was to forward…"

"No, yes…I mean no its just I don't really let people hold my hands after what happened to them." Jane answered with a sorry look.

"That is okay, Jane. If it will make you feel better you can initiate, I usually do but comfort is important." The two smiled at one another and continued on, as they walked Jane decided to initiate a bit.

Jane slowly moved closer to Jennifer as they walked and slipped her arm around her waist which was quickly returned with an arm going around hers, once reaching Jennifer's car they removed their arms and set up another date. As Jane begun to walk away she heard Jennifer calling out her name, turning around she stopped when Jennifer ran up and stood face to face to her what happened next shocked her. It wasn't anything extreme just a simple kiss on the cheek, but it caused butterflies to well up inside of Jane and goofy smile to grace her face.

"I just had to initiate one last time." The reply from Jennifer came in a whisper as she smiled at Jane and turned and walked back to her car, as she drove off Jane watched her leave. She still loved Maura and wanted to be with her but she deserved happiness to and at that moment Jane was pretty happy being around Jennifer DeLuca again.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday dinner had rolled around, that morning Jane hadn't met with Margaret since she was away for a seminar but she had been informed that she could call or text any time. Jane hadn't done either though, she was actually feeling good about herself and rather confident since her date she had been texting Jennifer none stop. Well, there was a stop here and there for a murder and to sleep, eat, go to the bathroom and talk to people but over all they had been texting a lot.

Maura stood in the kitchen with Angela preparing dinner but had continued to watch Jane who was attached to her cellphone, in all of the years Maura had known Jane she had never seen her so attached to her phone. She had tried to start conversation with her on more than one occasion but it was very one sided, to be honest Maura felt ignored and that was upsetting her. Angela picked up on the body language between the two and instantly tried to find ways to fix the issue, stepping beside Maura she begun to chop vegetables with her.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Angela asked as she chopped some red and green peppers.

"I'm not deep in thought." Maura smiled and continued chopping the carrots she had in front of her, Angela didn't respond just stayed quiet and took in her surroundings.

"Who are you texting so much, Jane?" Frankie asked as he and Tommy stared at Jane.

"None of your business." Jane replied but Frankie and Tommy didn't take the answer instantly the brothers piled on top of Jane, Tommy got ahold of the phone and ran away as fast as he could.

"Who's Jennifer? Jane's got a girlfriend!" Tommy made fun in a childish tone, instantly Jane was up and after Tommy who passed the phone to Frankie.

"What are you wearing? Whoa, Jane tell us all about what she is wearing!" Frankie laughed but was silenced as Jane tackled him like a linebacker, not a second later her cellphone was in her hand and Angela was yelling at them for rough housing. Once silence filled the room Maura broke it.

"Who is Jennifer?"

"Someone I have been talking to." Jane answered simply.

"You mean your date with Jennifer went well?" Angela beamed but instantly realized what she had said so quickly she shut her mouth and stood silent, Frankie, Tommy and Angela looked between Jane and Maura and waited for the next response. It was evident Maura was seething and jealous while Jane was standing her ground.

"Yeah, Ma my date with Jennifer went really well."

"Is that why you couldn't come over the other day, you said you were hanging out with Frankie and Tommy." Jane begun to panic, she hadn't told Maura she was going on a date. She didn't want to if it didn't work out and also if it did, to be honest she thought she would chicken out before she made it to the bistro. She was caught, Maura was making her feel like she had just been caught cheating and that was not a good feeling especially when you weren't even dating the person who was making you feel that way, even though you do want to date them. Things had gotten very complicated and very quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

A week and a half since Sunday dinner's fiasco, Jane and Maura were only talking about work related things…at work mind you. It was killing Jane, at this moment she was sitting at her desk texting Margaret. She didn't know what else to do.

From Dr. Petterson: Jane there is nothing wrong with you dating…

Jane: I know that but then why do I feel bad?

From Dr. Petterson: Because Maura ended up getting jealous

Jane: She was but was it in a I didn't tell my best friend way ooorrr was it in the I am still in love with you way

From Dr. Petterson: Well Jane I can't answer that for you, but if it was the latter of the two would you break up with Jennifer. Break her heart, granted the two of you haven't been dating long but would you be willing to break up two relationships.

Jane: Right now since I don't know…no I like Rachel and Jennifer they are both good people I couldn't do that. *sigh* what should I do?

From Dr. Petterson: You need to get her trust back Jane, you were just starting to get back on her good side and it turned sour. So try getting back on her good side again. I have a patient coming in I must go now…remember Jane relax and talk to her even if she doesn't respond.

Jane read the last text from Margaret and put her phone into the case on her hip, talk to Maura that was easier said than done. Taking a deep breath Jane stood up and begun to make her way down to the morgue.

"I'm going to go down and see if any results have come in!" Jane shouted as she left not leaving room for discussion, Korsak and Frost glanced at each other in silent communication.

Making down to the morgue Jane looked through the window and didn't see Maura doing an autopsy so she went towards her office, peeking in she saw Maura at her desk with papers everywhere on her desk. A laptop open and her cellphone beside her, taking a deep breath Jane knocked on the door. Usually she just walked in but she didn't think Maura would like the intrusion.

"Come in." Maura said enough for someone to hear, Jane smiled at that and walked in once she stepped in her smile faded the look Maura had on her face when she saw Jane caused Jane to become afraid. Something she wouldn't admit but when Maura was angry you never knew what to expect because well Maura was never angry and she was highly out of character when she was. This wasn't going to be like the fight they had after she shot Paddy Doyle, this was more than a fight it was war and Jane felt as though she brought a gun to a missile fight.


	20. Chapter 20

"I was wondering about the toxs results?" Jane asked as she stepped into the office trying to not allow her nervousness and fear to show.

"When they come in I will call." The cold, iciness of Maura's voice caused a shiver to run down Jane's spine.

"Oh, right…okay…um I will um…go then." Jane stuttered as she turned to leave but remembered what Margaret said, taking a deep breath and releasing it Jane thought to hell with it. "Okay, listen!" Jane turned and walked towards Maura's desk, slamming her hands flat down on the desk she leaned forward and kept her position of dominance as she went off.

"Yes, I went out on a date! And yes I have been seeing someone! And yes I didn't tell you, I did tell you I was doing something else! But it was because I didn't want to say I was going on a date and it not work out, because I would be embarrassed okay! I don't exactly have the best track record and with everything that has happened and with me going to therapy I wasn't overly confident and the last thing I needed was someone being all happy, and cheery around me that would have just freaked me out more and upset me more if it had crashed and burned!" Jane yelled, she was being honest but she left out the fact that she didn't tell Maura because she didn't want to have to go through spending time with Maura like they used to and her mess up trying to win her back.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you especially with our friendship just coming back but I was scared and I didn't want you to know I was. It has been really hard for me I have been working really hard to figure myself out, and with everything…Margaret my therapist recommended I start dating again so I listened. Which I know is odd because when do I listen but…I tried it and I like Jennifer she is really sweet and understanding she is letting me set the pace knowing that right now I am having some issues. I just…I don't know Maura." Jane concluded as her dominance deflated and she turned and sat in one of Maura's expensively, uncomfortable chairs her head in her hands.

"I don't know, its screwed up and I doubt it makes sense because it doesn't make much sense to me. I just…can we please be friends again?" Jane asked as she looked up into Maura's eyes that were showing no emotion.

Maura stood and walked towards Jane and stopped in front of her, as Jane begun to feel that Maura was going to tell her to leave she ended up being shocked instead. Maura kneeled down and took Jane in her arms, the hug was warm, comfortable and loving. As they held each other Jane felt love wash over her, she missed Maura so much. She wanted in that moment to hug her and kiss her but she knew she couldn't, she wasn't going to break up a relationship and she wasn't going to especially after just getting her back after the fight.

Why did this have to be so hard?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeah, I am expecting some hate mail for this one…**

One week since the reconciliation and Jane felt even better Maura and Rachel had reached six months while Jane and Jennifer were going on almost a month. Even though Jane loved Maura she had to admit she cared a lot for Jennifer, did she love her that couldn't be established but she did have feelings for her. Which confused Jane how could she love one person so much and then have feelings for another that were growing, this night Jane laid in bed contemplating that.

She wasn't tired so her mind was wondering, she was…confused…no…she didn't know at all. The only thing Jane knew was that even though she felt better about herself she was still in a state of her life that was so confusing, she only went to sessions with Margaret every other week now but texted her at least once a week. Margaret had told her that this was progress. The sessions were mostly Jane ranting and trying to figure out what to do when something came up; releasing a sigh Jane turned over and turned on her bedside table light.

Sitting up Jane picked up the book on the table, Sing You Home by Jodi Picoult. Smiling at it she opened the book and begun to read, after two chapters she stopped and begun to think about Jennifer and Maura. She wanted to be with Maura but sometimes even if you love someone you have to let them go she begun to think, taking a deep breath she grabbed her cellphone and texted Jennifer. Not expecting a text Jane turned off the light and was about to fall asleep when her phone went off, rolling over Jane grabbed the phone.

Releasing a shaky breath she responded and set her phone back down and got out of bed finding wobbly energy, go into the bathroom Jane brushed what little she could of her hair. Going through her dresser she changed into a better tank top and slipped on a nicer pair of pajama shorts. She was nervous, and at the same time she couldn't believe the text she had sent. She had asked Jennifer to come over; little did Jennifer possibly know Jane's intentions were on a very adult level.

Cleaning up consisted of putting dishes away, making her bed and stuffing things where she could. She had just tossed her laundry into a closet when there was a knock at her door. Looking out the peephole Jane took a deep breath and opened the door, Jennifer was smiling at her on the other side. Giving her a sign to come in Jennifer walked in and removed her jacket; Jane took it immediately and hung it up.

"Would you like something to drink; I have water, juice and beer?" Jane asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"A beer would be nice; I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow." Jennifer smiled; she knew what was going on so she dropped a hint basically telling Jane she could stay the night. She didn't want to push, especially when Jane was still hesitant.

See Jennifer wasn't stupid, she knew Jane and her friend Maura had something that was more than friendship she could tell by the way Jane talked about her. That is what made her a great lawyer, she had had a crush on Jane when they were kids and couldn't lie that she was still attracted to her. Did it make her a bad person for wanting to be with someone who was in love with someone else, maybe? All Jennifer knew was that for years she wanted to be with Jane Rizzoli, she wanted to be able to say that she was dating, sleeping with and waking up next to Jane Rizzoli and if that meant only having a small percentage of her love then she would take it. Sitting down Jane handed Jennifer her beer as she drank from hers, silence filled the air between them leaving Jane to become even more fidgety. Jennifer recognized this and decided to speak up first.

"So, why did you need me to come over?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Jane nodded as she looked ahead at the T.V. even though there was nothing on.

"So you wanted someone to talk to?"

"Uh…yeah." The nervousness in Jane's voice made Jennifer smiled; see she always thought Jane was adorable when she was nervousness. She got this look in her eye; almost an innocent look and Jennifer loved that.

"Jane?" Jennifer asked as she turned to fully face her, Jane turned her head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You didn't call me to talk to me did you?"

"Um…not really I um…have been thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Kissing you." The answer was short and to the point, Jane was nervous she hadn't kissed someone since Maura and she didn't know if she could.

"Then why don't you." Jennifer whispered as she moved into Jane's personal space, they were close now. Close enough to where Jane just had to move slightly and their lips would meet. Could she kiss, Jennifer? What about Maura, they weren't dating so she wasn't cheating? Would she like kissing Jennifer, could she go further than kissing her? Jane didn't know her mind was racing with questions but then this other side kicked in that told her to shut up and go for it. With that bit of hesitation being squashed Jane leaned in and kissed Jennifer, as the two kissed Jane was surprised.

She liked kissing Jennifer, no she loved kissing her. It wasn't like kissing Maura, kissing Maura was like a nuclear war head but Jane had to admit kissing Jennifer was pretty close. Jane's comparison was broke off when she felt Jennifer's hands move under her tank top, could she go further? That thought was immediately squashed as well when Jennifer's hands reached her chest. Oh, yeah she could go further.

"Bedroom…" Jane was able to say as their kissing broke for a second; Jennifer smiled at her and stood up taking ahold of Jane's hands and pulling her up. Letting them go Jennifer began walking towards Jane's room and slowing undressing leaving a trail of clothing to her room. Jane's heart raced, she wanted this she actually wanted this not wanting to think further and talk herself out or have thoughts of Maura Jane made a beeline to her room and slammed the door shut.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Jane awoke to sun beating down on her face, as she groaned she stopped when she felt and arm wrapped around her. Opening her eyes fully she looked down and saw Jennifer cuddled up beside her with an arm around her stomach and a leg lying over the top of hers, memories of last night filled her head. Smiling she looked at Jennifer she wasn't Maura but she was the next best thing, just as Jane was about to think more her cellphone going off drew her attention.

"Rizzoli…yeah I'm on my way." Jane slowly extracted herself from Jennifer's hold and begun to get ready, grabbing a quick shower first. Once she was out and half way dressed she turned and saw Jennifer standing in front of her with her bed sheet wrapped around her.

"Called into work?"

"Yeah, I have to be out in ten minutes."

"Okay, I will make you something really quick." Before Jane could respond Jennifer was already out the door and going toward her kitchen, releasing a breath she finished getting dressed as she walked out of her room she ended up stopping with Jennifer in front of her with a thermos and a brown bag. Taking in Jane's look Jennifer laughed. "Coffee is in the thermos and in the bag is a sandwich since I know you don't always have time to stop for lunch along with a banana and a protein bar for breakfast."

"Thank you." Jane smiled at this, in that moment she found herself loving Jennifer and not comparing her to Maura something she had done since they had reconnected.

"You're welcome, you need to get going and I need to get dressed." Smiling at each other for a moment not knowing what to do or say next.

"Um…last night it was…amazing."

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing." Continuing to smile at one another Jane begun to get nervous, wanting to break the silence Jane spoke.

"So yeah, I will text you when I can."

"Okay, take your time I know you are busy." Jane nodded and begun to leave but stopped and turned around and kissed Jennifer.

"Thank you again, for everything. Talk to you later." Jane smiled and turned away and walked out of her apartment with a smile on her face.

When she arrived at the crime scene she noticed everyone was already there, tossing the protein bar wrapper into the bag she grabbed her thermos as she got out of her car and walked up to the scene. Maura was squatted down by the body inspecting it, Frost and Korsak were arguing as usual.

"What do we got?" Jane asked before she took a long gulp from the thermos, which everyone noticed right away since Jane never carried one.

"A white male, possibly in his late thirties with multiple lacerations covering the body." Maura stated as she looked up at Jane, she instantly noticed something was different about Jane. Taking in the thermos she found herself looking even harder, it was very un-Jane like to carry one she was surprised she even had a thermos.

"So…what killed him?"

"I will know once I get him back to the lab." Maura stated as she stood up, oddly enough Jane didn't argue or whine she just looked around the scene.

"We are in broad daylight and no one saw or heard anything, I find that hard to believe." Jane stated as she took in the surrounding area, as she turned in one direction Frost caught it.

"Nice hickey Jane!" Frost laughed, causing Korsak to laugh as well when he caught sight of it. Jane whipped around and stared daggers at them. Maura in turn stared Jane down.

"Shut up!" She didn't have a response for the outburst she found herself feeling like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar; turning away she caught sight of Maura. For a split second she saw something in Maura's eyes, it looked like disappointment and…loss.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to say thank you for all of the reviews! And that…we are getting close to the end of this part of the story, so either now or once this is done go on and read:**

**It Was: Maura's Point of View**

**It is uploaded and officially has seven chapters up! I want that story read as much as this one so when: It Was: The End **

**is posted everyone knows what is going and can love it just as much as this one. Thank you so very much again! ENJOY!**

Twelve hours had passed and they didn't have anything on the case, Jane groaned in frustration as she quickly stood up and popped her back and neck.

"I'm going to get coffee, want anything?"

"Nah, I still have some left." Frost responded as he continued to look at the computer.

"Could you grab me something, I'm starving?" Korsak asked.

"You just ate an hour ago, how can you be starving?" Frost asked with a smile which told that he was joking.

"I'm working up an appetite."

"Yeah, sitting at your desk watching cat videos on YouTube does burn some calories." Frost laughed causing Jane to laugh with him.

"Hey!" Korsak said a little loudly but with a smile and slight laugh himself.

"I'll find you something!" Jane yelled as she left the pen with a smile and a chuckle, today minus the little fiasco at the crime scene had been great. Getting on the elevator Jane pulled out her phone and sent her first text to Jennifer, from a text she had gotten earlier Jennifer had been called in to take up a case.

"Hey, Ma." Jane said as she walked into the café, Cavanaugh was sitting at the counter talking to Angela when Jane walked in.

"Janie!" Angela beamed up at her, instantly Jane knew something was up.

"What?" Jane asked with that weird, questioning look she gets.

"Nothing, how are you?" Angela asked as she begun to make coffee for Jane.

"I'm good…oh for the love of God! Who told you?"

"Frost." Angela smiled as she turned and looked at her daughter, the whole time Sean was watching the mother daughter banter.

"I'm going to kill him, can anyone just let me live my life and not go gossiping about it like a bunch of old women!" Jane whined as she rolled her eyes.

"Jane, he didn't mean to it's my fault I prodded at him and he finally caved. I told you I could have been a cop; I think I would do well at interrogating people." Angela chuckled as she went back towards Sean with a plate that had a sandwich on it and a small salad on the side.

"You would be great." Sean smiled knowing Angela was looking for reassurance.

"Ugh…I just got a toothache! Is my coffee done yet, Ma?" Jane whined again.

"Patience Jane, you would think after having sex last night you would be less uptight!" Angela hissed as she turned around and poured Jane her coffee.

"MA!" Jane practically yelled.

"What!"

"You don't go around saying stuff like that! It's my personal business!"

"Oh, please Jane! It's written all over your face, you are glowing you have an extra spring in your step and you still haven't covered the hickey up." Instantly Jane's hand flew up to her neck, while the other grabbed the coffee storming out Jane went past people in a huff. Pushing the down button she made her way to the morgue to get some make up from Maura and hopefully some test results.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So guys I am going to be only doing a chapter a day right now because I want It Was: Maura's Point of View to catch up a bit. But we only have seven chapters left until this is over, it might be more or less because I am doing some corrections to the end of this. I have been re watching season three finale like crazy to make sure I do the end of this right, which sucks because I hated season three's finale. I hope I am not the only one! So enjoy!**

"Maura, I need some of your make up!" Jane yelled as she stomped into the morgue, causing the ME to look up.

"What do you need make up for?" Maura asked with a questioning look.

"To cover this thing up!" Jane hissed as she wiggled her elbow to point out the hickey on her neck, Maura sighed and removed her gloves as she walked towards her office. Once inside she opened up her one desk drawer and removed a makeup bag where she withdrew some concealer.

"It probably won't match your skin tone." Maura stated as Jane quickly took it from Maura and begun to put it on in front of the little mirror Maura had.

"I don't care as long as this thing is covered!" Jane hissed, not paying attention to how uncomfortable Maura was.

"So, Jennifer came over last night then?"

"Yeah." Jane replied quickly still not paying attention the only thoughts going through her head were on blending and covering the hickey.

"Oh, so how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Jane asked as she finally finished up covering the hickey, the makeup didn't match her skin tone but it was covered and she had her jacket on so she popped the collar a bit so to notice it you would have to look really hard.

"Jennifer going over to your place last night, how did it go?" Maura asked as she turned away from Jane.

"Oh, it went amazingly."

"Good." The answer was quipped which made Jane finally pick up that Maura was being rigid.

"Maura?" Jane asked causing Maura to finally turn around.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Have I upset you?" Jane was getting the feeling that Maura was jealous.

"What, no Jane…okay maybe a little bit why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't breaking out into hives so Jane took it she was being honest, but if Jane had known what was going on inside of Maura she would have said things differently.

"That I had Jennifer stay over?"

"No, that you two were at that level in your relationship. We are supposed to be best friends again Jane, we are supposed to talk and well gossip…right?" Again no hives so Jane answered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I would have told you but it just happened. I couldn't sleep so I texted her she came over and it happened." Jane responded.

"Oh, so it was a spur of the moment thing?"

"Yeah, well no…yes and no. I mean I had a crush on her when I was a teenager and had fantasized about her then, and after seeing her again I found myself still being attracted to her. She came over we had a beer and we kissed and it went from there." Maura nodded taking the answer.

"Well, I am glad it obviously went so well. I mean you didn't even realize you had minor hematoma on your neck." Maura laughed as she turned around, Jane laughed with her.

"Yeah, it did go pretty well. So how are you and Rachel doing, haven't seen her around lately?"

"She has been pulling extra hours because one of the men she works with wife had a baby recently, we are going Tuesday to visit." Maura smiled but Jane picked up on the slight falter.

"What's wrong, Maura?" Jane instantly stepped up to her and placed her hand on her arm.

"I don't know, she has been acting strange lately. I think she might want to break up with me." Maura panicked, instantly Jane sat her down and sat beside her.

"Okay, what makes you think that?"

"Well, she canceled one of our dates. Which is fine something came up, work I understand but it is how she sounded on the phone and whenever we go somewhere she is nervous, rigid and well just plane…ignoring me some times. It's so sudden just two weeks ago everything was great but this last week and a half has been…different." Jane picked up on Maura's sadness, she wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but instead she wrapped one arm around the back of the couch and hugged her.

"Listen, I am sure it is nothing. Like you said extra hours at the station she is probably tired, give it a week and you will see everything will back to normal." Undoubtedly that was the reassurance Maura needed because she smiled at Jane and patted her thigh, as the two sat Jane took in how they were seated. If someone were looking they would swear they were a couple that had been together for years, but that wasn't the case.

As they continued to sit Jane begun to mentally slap herself for a thought she had, as Maura was talking about Rachel possibly breaking up with her Jane had thought no hoped that Rachel would. Continuing to slap herself she knew that what she had thought was wrong, because Rachel breaking up with Maura would mean Maura would be heartbroken and she didn't want to see Maura like that again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So thank you guys for all of the reviews…I can't believe this has gotten that popular, I just can't! This chapter will most likely anger many of you but don't worry there are about five more chapters left where you won't have to worry about…this turn of events in this chapter. I have posted two more chapters to: It Was: Maura's Point of View so go on and read that as well and I think it will help make sense as to Maura's behavior through this whole thing and also where I might possibly be going with all of this…ENJOY!**

As it turned out Maura was far from being right, it was Sunday dinner and Maura and Rachel had went out which kind of surprised Jane because after their first date they stopped going out on Sundays. Instead Maura had dinner with the Rizzoli's and Rachel worked, but as dinner finished this night the Rizzoli's sat watching T.V. minus Maura but they all looked away from the T.V. when they heard a car pull up.

"Rachel and Maura are back." Frankie said as he peered out the window and saw Maura and Rachel walking to the door, the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming in caused everyone to turn.

Jane saw Maura walk towards them beaming; Rachel was close behind with a smile on her face as well. Actually it wasn't a smile it was an over the moon, completely ecstatic, from ear to ear smile much like Maura's was. Instantly Jane went on high alert, something was up but what she didn't know what is was until Maura began to speak.

"We have some big news!" Maura smiled brightly, instantly all of the Rizzoli's gave her a just tell us look. Maura and Rachel looked at one another; Rachel stepped up beside Maura and wrapped her arm around her waist. Still smiling Maura looked back at everyone and lifted her left hand for everyone to see.

"Rachel proposed!"

Jane froze, her heart stopped, all air left her lungs. She had officially died, her world crumbled everything was gone every little thing was gone. Looking at Maura's hand she sees the silver band with two diamonds and between them an amazingly blue sapphire, the ring had to of cost a fortune which meant Rachel had been saving up which meant…she had been planning to propose for a long time.

It was official that night Jane Rizzoli died.

Jane lay awake in bed; she couldn't sleep, eat or drink which sucked because in moments like this beer was needed. Reaching over Jane grabbed her phone and texted Dr. Petterson, she needed to talk before she did something stupid. Looking at the clock it read three a.m. she doubted she would get a text back right away but hoped that in a few hours she would get one. Sitting up she ran the night through her head, Maura was engaged…Maura was getting married to…Rachel.

Putting her head in her hands roughly Jane mentally hit herself, here she was dating an amazing woman she crushed on…hell everyone crushed on when she was a teenager but here she is moping about Maura and Rachel getting married. It sucked…life completely sucked.

ONE MONTH LATER…

A month passed since Maura and Rachel announced being engaged they were now having a small engagement party since Maura's parents were going to be throwing her a larger one before the wedding, Jane drove to Jennifer's house to pick her up. She was nervous how she could go along supporting them when she wanted nothing more for them to break up and to be Maura's. Jane ran up to the door and smiled when Jennifer answered she was wearing a beautiful purple and black dress, her hair was done up and she had light make up on.

"So are you ready to go?" Jane asked as she put her hands in her pockets to cover up how nervous she was.

"Yep, let me just grab my jacket!"

They drove to Maura's house in silence, Jennifer picked up that Jane was nervous she also picked up that tonight was going to be an eye opening disappointment to her. Arriving twenty minutes later Jane knocked on the door which was quickly opened by Angela who smiled and pulled them into the house in the only way Angela Rizzoli knew how.

"Jane and Jennifer are here!" Angela yelled.

"I think even people China know now, Ma." Jane stated rudely which got her a swat on the arm from Angela just as Maura walked up the couple, Jane looked at Maura and stopped her jaw from dropping. Maura was wearing a beautiful to the knee white dress, it wasn't extremely tight like her other outfits but it showed off her curves.

"Thank you for coming." Maura smiled as she hugged Jennifer then Jane where the hug was a bit longer than what it had to be.

"No problem, you look amazing Maura." Jane complimented, if Jane had been paying attention she would have seen the flash of sadness in Jennifer's eyes. See Jennifer had went out and bought a new dress, it was the type of dress that had the style Jane mentioned she liked seeing women wear; that had the body for it. But Jane didn't compliment her…she complimented Maura and that hurt like a knife in the heart.

The party went well the rest of the night and when Jane dropped Jennifer off and was about to go inside Jennifer stopped her telling her she was tired, that she had a big case in the morning. So they kissed and Jennifer went inside, Jane thought nothing of it and just went to her apartment. As Jane laid awake she thought about Maura and how with her being engaged now she had truly lost her, as Jane was about to fall asleep her cellphone alerted her to a text. Reaching over and opening her phone tears begun to drip from her eyes…

_From Dr. Petterson: Jane there is a saying that sometimes no matter how much you love someone you need to let them go, for their happiness and for yours. You can still love Maura, Jane but you need to be happy that she has found happiness because if you do not show her respect she won't give it and if you don't show kindness then she will not give it. I know you want to be with Maura but sometimes the best way to get something or someone back is to let them go…think about it. Good night Jane…_

Closing her phone Jane looked up at the ceiling, could she let Maura go she could make Maura believe she had let her go but inside she could never do that. Maura was her heart, her soul, her reason for living…she couldn't let that go.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ATTENTION PLEASE READ…**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW YOUR LACK OF REVIEW TELLS ME YOU HATE IT. SO PLEASE NO FLAMING…I WILL ONLY SAY IT THIS ONE LAST TIME. (Written in bold so it is easy to read not to come across as yelling) **

**So we only have a few chapters left! And I know with the engagement many of you are pissed off saying why would Maura choose Rachel when she heard the deal and blah blah blah well Maura is a very conflicted person, and I know out of character. But that is because of everything that has happened same with Jane both are different because they are in a completely different situation than either one has been in. You would be too.**

**Now on another note one reviewer basically stated I was Rachel…LOL! I'm sorry that is too funny, I am nothing like Rachel at all! I don't have her looks, height or personality. I am actually more like Maura, I have the tendency to 'Google mouth' a lot, but I have Jane's tomboy ways and dress more like Jane. So I am more like Maura and Jane with a sprinkle of Jennifer…in no way am I like Rachel. **

**And yes I did make Rachel seem…perfect but I have done everything and wrote everything for a reason. Everything will make complete sense when this part and Maura's part end and it will make part three so much easier to understand and everything else in between. Anyways due to the engagement one reviewer asked that I catch Maura's Point of View up with this story…so I gave that much thought and I am doing just that. So today there should be four to six chapters of Maura's Point of View up for all of you to read. ENJOY!**

"Jane, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked as the two sat on Jane's couch.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking." Jane replied as she looked back at the T.V. she wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Thinking about Maura and Rachel." Instantly Jane snapped her head over where she ended up looking her in the eye.

"No…no why would I be thinking about that?"

"Because they are engaged and you are in love with Maura." Jane sat still she was cornered she knew it, and she didn't know what to say. "Jane, I like you. No, I love you. I loved you when we were teenagers and I do now and I thought I would be happy taking what I could get but I want you happy to and the only time you are ever really happy is when you are with Maura. Last week when we went over to her house you kept looking at her, you didn't compliment me on my outfit but you complimented her." Again Jane sat still.

"I want to be with you but I can't be with you because mentally you are with Maura, I think we need to just be friends Jane because I want much more than what you are wanting to give me." Jennifer stated and looked at Jane hoping for a response when none came she stood up and went to leave but was stopped by Jane's hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I do love you but…you are right it's different. I'm in love with Maura, always have been. I would like for us to be friends because right now, I really need a friend." As Jane finished she started to cry, it had been a long time since she had let herself go and in that moment she let go of everything. Instantly Jennifer held her and guided them to the couch where she continued to hold her once lover as she cried over the woman she was in love with.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I really hate this chapter I think it is the most horribly written one. My opinion, no matter how much I tried to fix it this is as good as it got. So I hope you guys don't mind it gets better after this though! Oh and I do have a new YouTube video up I give some information about this story and also ask for you guys to help me with what story idea I should right next! The link to my YouTube channel I believe is somewhere between chapters 15 and 20!**

Jane had been keeping up a good front; she liked Rachel and loved Maura she didn't want to hurt either one. So for two months now Jane has put on her fake smiles, and she would continue to do so even on the wedding day. As it turned out the wedding day was only three weeks away, Jane had been shocked when she heard how soon they were getting married. Maura had told her it was because the place they had found was booked for the next year, the only reason they even got a reservation was because the couple had split supposedly due to the husband sleeping with the once soon to be bride's sister. And it was the place Maura had her heart set on so in three weeks she was to be married.

She was going to be going to bed when her phone rang; undoubtedly some guy was accidently shot during a theater rehearsal. Jane groaned as she got up, it was going to be a long day she could feel it in her hands and neck. Once she was dressed and relatively awake she went to the kitchen a prepared her coffee, after checking she had everything and that she was somewhat presentable the coffee was done. She poured the coffee into the thermos, smiling at the memory of how she got the thermos which reminded her she promised to text Jennifer.

When Jane arrived at the scene she sent the text and walked inside, Maura pointed out some government guy and mentioned something about potholes. Rolling her eyes she was able to get Maura to look at the victim, taking in the crime scene Jane knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it appeared to be.

LATER THAT SAME DAY…

"So he had concrete, pipes you name it in his tool box…why?" Jane spoke allowed, Frost and Korsak were deep in trying to solve the case but looked up and answered her.

"I don't know, Jane. We know it wasn't the fiancé that was on again off again, everyone we have interrogated loved him and are coming back clean." Korsak responded while Frost nodded his approval, Jane stood and looked at the clear board that had various pictures taped to it.

"Okay, he was maintenance to all of the buildings. He also did theater for free, he took that toolbox everywhere. Inside that toolbox was a ton of stuff that didn't look like tools for repairing things…" Jane trailed off then thought for a moment. "Proxy…I think I know why he was killed and who possibly did it!" Frost and Korsak both stood and walked up towards her.

"He was maintenance of all three buildings he had busted pipes and broken concrete. The buildings are faulty! You see he was figuring this out, and who is it that wouldn't be happy about that getting out." The three detectives looked at each other and knew that the case had been solved, but things were about to go from bad to worse.

Frost had decided to go and do some investigating of the building and had told Jane he would drop Tommy and TJ off once he was done, they needed more evidence. Running down to the morgue Jane tried to get as much information as she could from Maura.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So as I said last chapter I hated! And I hated the Season Three finale and I don't like that I am using it but I have found for my idea for them to be getting back together I am going to twist the ending to how I wanted it to be and how it works with this story so I hope the next few chapters are more towards everyone's liking! ENJOY!

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she ran into the morgue, instantly looked up at Jane and broke out of her thoughts.

"Jane, what is it."

"I think I know why our victim was killed, the buildings are falling apart I believe our so called gift to Boston is going to be more like a tragedy." Jane stated as she expressed her conclusion, Maura took in what Jane had said and instantly walked over towards a bag that had the concrete in it.

"I will have the lab…" Before Maura could finish, Jane's phone went off.

"What! Oh my God! I will be right up; we need everyone down there and fast!" Jane yelled and quickly ended the call as she ran out of the morgue; Maura stood not knowing what was going on.

AT THE BUILDING COLLAPSE…

"Maura, Maura!" Jane yelled as she spotted Maura kneeled down helping an injured man.

"Jane!"

"Frost, Tommy and TJ are inside!" Instantly fear washed over Maura's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Frost went to check out P3 and Tommy was with him with TJ and…oh my God Maura they could be dead." Jane begun panicking, instantly Maura went into trying to calm Jane mode.

"It is going to be okay, Jane relax we will get them out." As Jane looked at Maura, Frankie came running up explaining how he was kicked out before he got to the subterranean level. Jane and Frankie ran off trying to get someone to let them inside while Maura continued working on the injured.

As Maura finished directing an EMT she looked up and saw Jane sneaking off towards the buildings, not wanting Jane to go alone Maura ran after her. Jane had argued about Maura coming along but Maura stood her ground to where she was finally with Jane as they went under an old tunnel. Going through the tunnel here and there Maura raised the tool she had found to the ceiling above them trying to detect any body heat that showed signs of life, they came to a dead end though. Jane instantly turned around exasperated, Maura took in Jane's appearance she looked helpless.

"Where are they? Maura, I can't lose them." Jane's face became saddened as she looked around trying to find answers that were not there.

"Jane, you are not going to lose them I am sure they are fine. Let's turn around and go down the break off that is in the tunnel they are probably down that way." Feeling reassured Jane nodded and begun to follow Maura, but their backtracking was disrupted when the building shook and the ceiling above them begun to crumble. Quickly Jane grabbed ahold of Maura and pushed her out of the way, darkness captured both of them.

Finally opening their eyes only to be met with dust and gravel both sat up groaning in pain, looking to where they once stood was a wall of broken concrete and on the other end a dead end; they were stuck.

"What are the chances we will die down here?" Jane spoke allowed as she leaned against the one side of the tunnel with Maura sitting next to her.

"With the buildings high rate of collapsing, on top of the fact that we are trapped in here where our oxygen supply will become limited and no one knows we are down here I would say a ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent chance that we will die." Maura replied with her Google mouth voice but that this time was laced with fear.

"Huh, that is good to know." Jane stated as she looked up and begun to think about her life, Maura looked up as well and had the same things going on inside her head.

Minutes ticked away, at least to Jane it felt like hours. As Jane begun to get tired she felt a small, delicate hand slip into hers. Looking over she saw Maura's hand in hers, a look of questioning Jane directed towards the smaller woman.

"Jane, with the high probability that we will die I…I want to tell you…everything."


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay." Jane whispered, Maura nodded and held Jane's hand tighter.

"That night I blamed everything on you and I know how that has affected you but I want you to know it was not all your fault, I am to blame as well. I have been hating myself, I know it doesn't seem like it but I have been. I tried moving on, and I do love Rachel but…she isn't you. I told her when we met I was trying to get over someone; you." Jane listened to Maura not believing what she was hearing. "I am sorry, I have been making so many mistakes and for days…weeks now I have been trying to figure out how to fix everything. How to not hurt Rachel and how to stop hurting you, God Jane I am so sorry I know that you might not forgive me but I need you to know." Maura paused causing Jane to sit up straighter and turn more towards her.

"There is only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with even if that will be in the next five minutes, and that person is you Jane Rizzoli it has always been you. This isn't adrenaline or near death, maybe it is but it is what I have always felt. I am sorry for being cruel, I just want you to know I love you and even if you don't reciprocate I choose you. I choose you in my heart a long time ago, I tried to get you out of my heart but I can't because you are my heart. I choose you because I when I picture my dream wedding I see Fenway Park with you beside me in a jersey. I love you Jane, always have and always will until I take my last breath." Maura proclaimed as she slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and tossed it away, Jane sat shocked Maura had just apologized and professed her love for her.

The two sat silent just looking at the other, as Maura went to speak again Jane silenced her by leaning forward and kissing her. And that is when it happened, that nuclear blast hit both of them. Intense heat engulfed them, the hairs on the back of their necks stood up it felt like sitting on your front porch on a beautiful sunny day. It was like coming home or the planets aligning, it was something that couldn't be described. When they broke apart both had tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces.

"If we make it out of here alive, Jane it won't change what I just said. I choose you because I can't continue living without you." Maura cried as Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"Maura…"


	30. Chapter 30

"Maura…" Jane whispered but right before she could speak Maura started to violently cough, pulling away she looked down at Maura. Her eyes went wide with shock, blood started coming out of Maura's mouth which only meant one thing; internal bleeding. "Maura!"

When the coughing subsided Maura went limp in Jane's arms, quickly laying her down Jane tried to figure out what to do but Maura placed a hand gently on her arm to stop her. Stopping Jane looked down at Maura her eyes showing fear, and love.

"I wanted you to know before I…"

"Don't! You aren't going to die okay; I am going to get us out of here! I am going to move those rocks whatever it takes but you hang in okay!" Jane cried as another cough came from Maura with even more blood this time, not waiting any longer Jane stood up and started going at the wall of crumbled rock not knowing how much there was or where it would lead. As Jane worked time ticked away, Maura watched as Jane tried to save her life.

"Jane." Maura croaked out, instantly Jane stopped and turned towards her the look in Maura's eyes caused her to go back to her and kneel down beside her. Cleaning her mouth and chin of more blood she moved to lay down beside Maura and hold her, Maura's breathing was becoming shallow while Jane's heart began to beat rapidly.

"I can't lose you, Maura. You need to live okay; we need to grow old together. I forgive you just like you forgive me, we have made such a mess of everything but we can get through this you know why?" Maura turned her head and looked at Jane.

"No, why?" Maura's replied with a wince.

"Because we are Rizzoli and Isles, we are a team. We have each other's backs and we get through everything, fights, near death experiences we get through them. This just like all those other times okay, I am not turning my back on you and I am not going to lose you again." Jane whispered as she leaned over and kissed Maura who responded weakly due to her lack of energy. "Just hold on, Maura…please."

"Jane, tell me about us getting married at Fenway." As Jane looked at Maura she noticed how weak she looked and how distant her eyes were, they were glazed over. Jane knew in that moment this could be the last time she holds Maura, taking a deep breath and gulping Jane lay back down just like they were that day on the mattress but this time closer if at all possible. And Jane begun to tell Maura about getting married at Fenway, the whole time Maura's breathing became more shallow. Just as Jane finished telling Maura the fantasy she heard pounding and cracking, bolting upright she saw the rocks begin to fall away.

"Hello! Anyone down here?"

"Yes, in here please one of us is injured!" Jane yelled with what she had left of her voice, looking down at Maura whose eyes kept fluttering open. If she didn't get help fast Jane knew she would be burying her, and she didn't want that to happen.

Finally the firefighters broke through and kneeled down by Maura. "Be careful she has internal bleeding!" Jane screamed just as they were about to touch her.

"Jane, we got this." Rachel said to Jane calmly, Jane looked over and saw Rachel standing beside her in her uniform Jane nodded her head and let them work.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Jane sat in an uncomfortable chair rubbing her hands; her nerves were off the charts. From what she overheard Maura had flat lined on the way in but they were able to bring her back, but that was almost four hours ago. Hearing footsteps coming towards her she looked up to see her Ma with TJ in her arms, Tommy, Frankie, Korsak and Frost coming towards her.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" Jane jumped up when she saw all of them especially Tommy, Frost and TJ.

"We are worse for wear but Frankie here found us and got us out." Frost replied with a wince of pain due to his arm.

"Frankie."

"Hey, its family and we help our family." Frankie smiled at his sister.

"Frankie, what do you mean?"

"When nobody could find you I figured you had went down to find them and that Maura had tagged along as usual so I ran and I found Rachel and her unit and told them what was up, they ran right in." Frankie replied, Jane smiled at her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you, Frankie."

"Anytime, Sis how is Maura?" Frankie asked for everyone who looked at Jane with worry.

"I don't know it has been four hours now and I've heard nothing, she…she wasn't looking good when they were bringing her out. What if…what if she dies I can't…I can't live without her." Jane replied as her voice began to crack and her eyes begun to water, Angela handed TJ to Frankie and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's going to be okay, Janie. Maura is strong." Angela whispered into Jane's ear, everyone knew that something happened while the two were down what happened they didn't know but it was something.

Another hour went by but this time Rachel joined them who was still wearing some of her uniform, they all chatted but silenced when a doctor walked up.

"Are you the family of Dr. Maura Isles?"

"Yes, how is she!" Everyone practically yelled in unison.

"She is in critical condition right now; the next four-eight hours are going to tell us if she is going to make it. Right now we have her in a medically induced coma; we do have her on life support since she is having trouble breathing due to her having a collapsed lung. She had a collapsed lung and also internal bleeding in the near the liver and kidneys we went in and patched everything up. Right now it is up to Maura what happens." The doctor spoke honestly.

"You mean whether she lives or dies." Jane responded with bite.

"Yes, now are you any of you blood relatives?"

"No." Was the response from some and a shaking of the head from others.

"Okay, well since no blood relatives are here then her records show that her power of attorney and next of kin is listed as Jane Rizzoli. Are any of you Jane Rizzoli?"

"I am."

"Okay, then I need you to fill out these forms and this D and R. I will be back in an hour or so." The doctor replied as he handed Jane all of the paperwork and walked away, Jane stood shell shocked. Maura's life was in her hands, she knew what Maura would want but could she go through with it.


	31. Chapter 31

Twenty-four hours…the last twenty-four hours Jane's life had changed drastically. Maura had opened her heart up completely but was lying in a coma in ICU dying; the papers had been signed off. Jane hated signing at the line that said do not resuscitate but that is what Maura would want. Her head in her hands Jane felt her resolve crumbling, her family was sitting with her nobody had left even with Jane's protests. If Maura didn't wake up in another forty-eight hours life support would be removed and Maura could either flat line or wake up, Jane wanted her awake.

The time ticked away and silence fell between everyone, there were no words that could be said. Jane continued rubbing her palms, she wanted to do something…anything but she couldn't. Fate, God, science it was all in those hands not in hers. Just as Jane was about to break down a nurse came up to them, he was wearing blue scrubs and looked like he had to be interning.

"Excuse me; are you the family of Maura Isles?"

"Dr. Maura Isles." Jane replied instantly as she looked up at the boy, instantly the young nurse flinched.

"Um…sorry Dr. Isles."

"Yes, we are her family."

"Good, I have been told to inform you that she has woken up." Instantly everyone stood, Jane being the first one up. "Only one person at a time is allowed to go in, which one of you is Jane?"

"I am."

"Thank God!" Everyone looked at him in wonder. "Sorry, it is just when those who were usually in a coma either ask for a loved one that has passed away or a loved one that is still alive. In this case alive, since she is asking for you personally you can go in first."

Jane turned and looked over at Rachel; the two looked at one another. The tension could be cut with a knife but soon it faded and Rachel nodded, Jane nodded back and made her way towards Maura but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm turning she came face to face with Rachel.


	32. Chapter 32

Jane looked at Rachel not knowing what to expect but as she stood there she knew she wasn't going to allow this woman to come between her and Maura anymore, she was done doing nothing.

"Listen, Jane I know right now you don't like me." Instantly Jane's defenses were hit with confusion. "We made a deal and you stuck to it while I…didn't. I had Maura and could alter her choices I mean I proposed to her, the thing is I love her more than I have loved anyone but…she doesn't love me."

Jane saw Rachel reach into her pocket and remove the engagement ring; the two looked at one another for a moment. What could Jane say? The look in Rachel's eyes was one of sadness, wanting to say something Jane went to speak but Rachel stopped her.

"No, I knew she loved you when we first met the way she spoke of you and when I saw you two in a room together. I knew I couldn't compete, I tried though don't know why it is doing is giving pain to all of us. What I am saying is here." Jane looked down as Rachel handed her the engagement ring. "Maura can do with it as she likes and I want you to know that I am sticking to our agreement, Maura made her choice and I am going to respect that. The better man won as it were." Rachel finished just as Jane took the ring, Rachel was already down the hall when Jane looked up. Taking a deep breath Jane slipped the ring into her pocket and rounded one last corner where she came up to Maura's room.

When Jane saw Maura her heart stopped, she looked so weak in only twenty-four hours Maura had become so broken looking. When Jane walked into the room Maura instantly turned towards her, a smile forming on her face.

"Jane." Maura said as best as she could, smile at her Jane walked over to the bed and sat down next to her on it. Kissing the top of her head and taking her hand in hers Jane continued to smile at Maura. "What do I have something in my teeth?" Jane chuckled at Maura's confusion.

"No, Maur I am just taking this all in. I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Okay guys! This is the final chapter of It Was, but if you want more read It Was: Maura's Point of View which the final chapter of that will be posted today. And tomorrow the first chapter of It Was: The End will be posted! And that is where Jane and Maura's story will continue, and let me tell you it will be a very long long story. Because I have a few weddings, some babies being born and even some deaths but don't worry they will all take time. **

**And that story will deserve the full on M rating because there will be sex and don't worry it will be Rizzles all the way. So part one here is done and part two is done as well and part three…is coming to you tomorrow I hope you all have me on alert so you can see when that first chapter comes up! ENJOY!**

"Okay, this is a list of things that Maura cannot do right now." The doctor spoke as he handed copies of the list to Jane, Angela, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. They had all said they would take care of Maura which made her feel good knowing that she had a family, the doctor even handed Maura a list. "I know you know the procedures, but you are also a doctor and we are the most stubborn patients." Everyone lightly chuckled at that because they all remembered when Maura had the flu; she kept critiquing everyone's method of how to get well. Not fully understanding why the laughter Maura shrugged it off and looked at the list.

"As you can see I want to limit anything that is red because we need to watch and make sure that nothing has ruptured, so for four days I want you on a renal diet after that come back and we will do a follow up and decide if we can put you on full liquids and go from there. Also, for the next two weeks I want you taking it easy no strenuous activities so no working out, lifting over five pounds, and no sex." The doctor spoke.

"I have to disagree with you." Maura said, instantly Jane knew it was the no sex part so quickly she jumped in.

"No, she doesn't she will stick to everything." Jane smiled which got her a nod from the doctor.

"Alright, I will be back then with the paperwork and setting up a day and time to see you Dr. Isles." Once the doctor was gone Maura turned as best as she could to Jane.

"We will talk about this later when we get home." Maura instantly smiled, Jane called her house home not just that but Jane had even said she was going to stay with Maura as she got better which meant taking time off work.

Later on Maura sat on her couch, memories flooding her. Jane picked up on her daze and decided to jump in, grabbing two waters she sat down beside Maura. She didn't want to drink a beer if Maura couldn't have her wine, so water it was. Maura turned and smiled at Jane for the water, the two sat in silence for a moment until Jane spoke.

"Maur, I want you to know when we were trapped I never got to tell you how I felt." Jane spoke trying to grab at the right words.

"Oh, Jane you don't have to tell me. I know how you feel your actions have spoken louder than any words." The two smiled at one another, Jane reached into her pocket and removed the engagement ring.

"Rachel gave me this when I went in to see you she said it is for you to decide what to do with it; she said that she isn't going to stand in our way. That she knew we loved each other and that you chose me and there was nothing she could do about that." Jane paraphrased.

"She is a great person, and I hate that I did use her but I hate what I did to you. All I have ever wanted was someone like you Jane, and when you were in front of me I treated you poorly."

"Maura, what's done is done let's just be happy."

"Okay." Maura replied simply as she cuddle into Jane's waiting arms. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura." The two lay on the couch happy.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura."

"Will you move in?"

As Jane looked at Maura she smiled and that was all the answer Maura needed, maybe with their relationship just starting again it was fast. But that didn't matter to Jane, she had Maura back and yes they were different people but that didn't matter they were still Rizzoli and Isles. And through it all, the fights, the up and the down times they always had the other one in their heart and that tells you one thing above all else it is and…it was.


End file.
